Legends Come From Somewhere
by JordanMSmith13
Summary: Every legend has some truth to it, no matter how small. Ferelden is a land engrossed in magic, so it should come as no surprise that some legends are still alive despite hiding in the shadows for years. Rated M. Alistair/OC/OC Update: No longer on Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 1: A Living Legend

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I do, however, claim ownership of my character, Akaia. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends. Some.

-I accept flames, but please, if you hate the story so much don't tell me. You shouldn't even feel a need to tell me because you should know I LOVE it as I am the author. Though, if you really want to, go ahead.

-I accept grammar and spelling advice. I'm not perfect, nor is Microsoft Word.

-I REALLY accept positive reviews! Or even ideas to throw into the story. I will give credit if someone gives me an idea that I use. ^-^

-Onto the story. Note: This chapter will probably be one of the longest ones I write. I just wanted to get through everything at Ostagar in one chapter. =_= not an easy task.

"Another day and Duncan will be too late…I thought he was coming straight here," a female voice interrupted the silence of the morning.

"I'm afraid I don't know what's keeping him. I hope he makes it back in time," King Cailan's golden armor glinted in the rising sun's crimson light. "Though, I'd still be more than honored to have you at my side in battle, Akaia."

The mithra's cat-liked ears perked up and her fang-like canines became visible as she laughed, "You're fine with facing a horde of darkspawn so long as some legendary figure is beside you, my lord."

"The Mithra are a noble race. No legend dares to slander their name," Cailan pointed out.

"Well, I'll give you that. But I believe your preferred legendary figure has returned. Shall we greet him, my lord?"

Cailan smiled and led the way to the entrance to the ruins, "Ah Duncan, you're back. Akaia here feared you'd miss the battle."

"Indeed, that was precisely my fear," Akaia sighed.

"I must apologize for being late, your Majesty. Allow me to introduce you to my new recruit."

"No need to be so formal, Duncan, after all we'll be shedding blood together in no time. Ho there, friend," Cailan casually greeted the Dalish girl.

"Greetings, your Majesty, my name is Remia," the silver eyed elf said politely, though hatred ran deep through her veins.

"You are Dalish, are you not? I believe your people know the most about Akaia's. Nonetheless, the Grey Wardens will greatly benefit with you on their side. I must go, however, Loghain wishes to bore me with strategies. Akaia, would you mind heading to his tent ahead of me?"

"Akaia, it was good to see you again," Duncan gave her small smile that only Cailan caught.

"Likewise, Duncan. My Lord, please hurry for not even I can calm Loghain's strategic mind," the tan skinned mithra smiled a last time to Remia before she turned and walked off; her furry cat-like tail swinging with her rhythmic steps.

The woman's voice alerted the human strategist that his son-in-law would be arriving after her.

"Good afternoon, Loghain," Akaia bowed her head slightly.

"I take it Cailan is stalling," Loghain gestured for the woman to sit by the table in his tent.

Akaia sighed and smiled, "He isn't one for strategies, though I admire your continuous efforts to try and peak his interest. If I may, I would be interested in hearing the strategies ahead of Cailan."

Loghain's dark eyes widened slightly, surprised with the Mithra's interest in war strategies, "Well, I can't deny you understand them as well as I. Here is a map of Ostagar. My troops will be waiting here, ready to flank the horde after it reaches the grounds. The Tower of Ishal is currently under the guard of my troops. A beacon will be lit after the signal is presented on the battlefield and the beacon will signal my troops to enter the battle."

"I agree with the strategy of flanking the horde, but…"

"You disagree somewhere?"

"Haven't lower levels been discovered in the tower. It is not new knowledge that the darkspawn have a knack for being able maneuver underground. Perhaps you should strengthen the guard there, just in case. I don't think the darkspawn are as unintelligent as people believe and surprising the tower would be a rather strong strategy."

Loghain let out scoff, "These beasts have hardly the mind to wield a sword. If they were a foe of intelligence then they wouldn't be blatantly attacking us. They'd use a better method."

Akaia took a deep breath and sighed, "I will not argue with you, Loghain, but remember that is was human ignorance and pride that led to the birth of the darkspawn. However, I'll take my leave as Cailan is outside."

Loghain watched the woman leave. Something about her words unnerved him.

"Done listening to the strategy already?" Cailan asked as he approached.

"Yes, but my lord I beg you, please reconsider being on the front lines. I understand your wish for glory and your confidence in the troops is astounding, but should you fall Ferelden will be set into a terrible downward spiral. I…the taint approaching is…" Akaia's silver eyes showed her deep concern.

"Akaia, I understand your fear, but you'll be right there with me, as well as Duncan. I trust you both with my life," Cailan reassured her.

Akaia's ears flattened as she watched him disappear into Loghain's tent.

The mithra woman looked around camp, her eyes barely focused on what was before her until she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Akaia, I've never seen you so distraught. What is bothering you?" Duncan had just sent his recruits into the Wilds and was walking around camp to pass the time.

The girl's cat-like eyes closed as she sighed lightly, "This battle tonight…It…I can't shed this feeling that something dark is happening behind the scenes. However, it is not the taint I fear is poisoning the air."

"You think treacherous plans are being spoken of in secret?"

"Yes. I fear that they come from a trusted source too, but I cannot pinpoint it. I know when others lie or are hiding something, but whatever is going is too silent for even my ears. That is what scares me."

Duncan sighed and led her back to his tent, "This is not something I wanted to hear on the eve of battle."

"I know," Akaia sighed. "Duncan, I've known you since the day you first held a blade, you know I wouldn't bring this up without much reason."

Duncan nodded and decided to cheer up the worried woman, "While I will account for your fears, how about we spend the moments before battle remembering previous battles?"

Akaia laughed lightly, "Or I could recall your youth. You seem rather relaxed with the fact that I have barely aged in appearance, if at all, while you are now sporting a beard."

"Yes, well not all of us are gifted with the birthright of immortality. I have to say, the man you settle down with would be a lucky one."

Akaia blushed, "Duncan you know my offer still stands. You mean the most to me, above even many of my own."

Duncan smiled gently, "I've been considering it a lot these past few days. Should this battle go well, we may discuss more of this."

"And should either of us fall?" Akaia's silver eyes stared past his; looking deeper into his thoughts.

"Then that will be the end, but I doubt you will fall. If I remember right, you have many lives," Duncan pointed out. "Though, should I fall, Akaia, I would no longer hold that claim on your heart. You'd be free to pursue such relations with other men."

Akaia sighed, "At least I won't have to worry about that, should you fall. Now I have your permission."

Duncan was about to say something before Akaia's ears perked up and her nose twitched lightly, "You're recruits are back and they're covered in darkspawn blood."

They left the tent to stand by the fire, awaiting the three recruits and Alistair.

"Alistair, it's good to see you didn't let them run back here. There's potential leadership in that," Akaia teased.

"Ha-ha, Akaia, very funny. Actually, Remia really led them. She refused to let Ser Jory or Daveth flee," Alistair pointed out.

Akaia turned her gaze to the elf and smiled, "How very strong of you."

"Did you gather everything needed?" Duncan asked.

Remia stepped forward, "Yes, but it was not easy."

"Good. The Circle Mages have prepared and we're ready to proceed with the Joining," Duncan explained before asking Alistair to take the three to the further parts of the ruins.

"I would like to accompany you, Duncan. I wish to see how this unfolds."

"You can tell who will live and who will not, can't you?" Duncan asked on their way over there.

"Yes, but I shall not say, for that's unfair to who won't for they cannot back-out now. Though, Remia already is tainted is she not?"

"Yes, she and a friend encountered a mirror in some ancient ruins that radiated the taint. Becoming a Grey Warden was the only way to save her."

Akaia stopped him and gave him a stern looked, "Duncan, you know this isn't true."

"Akaia, I would not ask that of you nor would I let you volunteer for it, for we both know the risks in the task. Aside from that, we need more recruits like her."

Akaia was touched by his concern and understood with the Blight Ferelden was in dire need of those recruits.

After the Joining took place and the last one was left standing, Akaia followed Duncan and Remia to the table where Cailan and Loghain waited.

"Ah, Duncan and you're the recruit I met earlier. I hear congratulations are in order," Cailan greeted.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Remia bowed her head.

"Every Grey Warden is needed, especially now."

"Your fascination with these Grey Wardens and other legends is most un-wise," Loghain stated his strong opinion.

Akaia's eyes narrowed as she saw something within him for a slender moment.

"Akaia, is something wrong?" Cailan asked.

Akaia shook her heard, "I hope not, Your Majesty, for all our sakes."

They went over the strategy and Cailan assigned Alistair and Remia to light the beacon.

"I agree with Cailan's decision," Akaia firmly stated after Loghain protested for a moment.

"Oh do you? Perhaps you'd like to enlighten us as to why?"

"Your men are already stationed at the tower so there shouldn't be any issue for the wardens. However, should there be an issue-- like underground tunnels leading way for the darkspawn to enter the tower-- then who better to send than two strong wardens?"

Cailan laughed at Akaia's all-knowing smirk, "Looks like Akaia's intelligence was neglected by you again, Loghain?"

"Fine," Loghain agreed.

"Looks like I need Akaia around at all my war meetings," Cailan laughed before dismissing Duncan, Akaia and Remia.

"Akaia, what was that?" Duncan asked after sending Alistair and Remia off to the tower.

"Loghain's troops found lower sections of the tower and I suggested he add guards there, but he wouldn't listen. They will enter the tower, Duncan. Alistair and Remia are the only two that can be spared to deal with a smaller amount of darkspawn. The tunnels underground should collapse once projectiles hit our side which seems to happen every time we fight these things."

Duncan nodded as he and Akaia joined Cailan. Akaia's newly polished dragon scale armor stood out against her tan skin. She wasn't used to such heavy armor as Akaia was used to hand to hand combat using metal crafted claws. (A/N: like Vega from Street Fighter)

However, after meeting Duncan it was suggested she train in an ancient fighting style that could only be done by the Mithra as they were physically more capable of balancing the weight and still maneuvering quickly. Thus, Akaia was well trained as a Dragoon. Suitable since her armor was made from the scales of a dragon she slew on her own.

"You look like a true warrior in that armor. I almost forget you're rather gentle at heart," Cailan smiled as Akaia approached.

"Well, my lord, it would do you well to remember my skills as a warrior since I am partially responsible for your life now," Akaia teased him as they walked to battlefield. The horde was close and the taint radiating from them caused Akaia's eyes to narrow.

Duncan placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a nod. Akaia nodded back and turned to watch the darkspawn approach. She suddenly turned her head as they stopped their line.

"What is it?" Duncan asked quietly.

Akaia's eyes darted to the ground where her trained senses allowed her to see the taint move under their feet toward the tower. "The tower…"

Duncan nodded, understanding Akaia could see the darkspawn as they moved through the tunnels.

"For Ferelden!" Cailan shouted as the army charged the oncoming horde.

Akaia's heavy spear cut through the darkspawn with ease, though her attacks were slow.

"Akaia!" Cailan shouted out. Had it not been for her sharp hearing, Akaia wouldn't have heard him and wouldn't have dodged the attack from behind her in time.

"Cailan!" Duncan called out as an archer took aim at the king.

Akaia looked around before tightening her grip on her spear and throw it. The darkspawn's shot missed the king by mere feet as the spear impaled the creature.

Cailan nodded and watched Akaia pulled out her claws. The three continued to support each other's attacks. Akaia's attacks slicing through the darkspawn with swift, but lethal moves; Duncan's attacks steadily taking down the darkspawn as he lashed out with his dual blades; Cailan's heavy blows striking the darkspawn with such power that none resisted the attacks enough to continue charging them.

Akaia's eyes darted around and she sensed a stronger darkspawn on the field. A powerful ogre, but she could not take the time to search for it. There was no need, however, as it found them.

"The signal is lit, where is Loghain?!" Akaia growled angrily as she took another sweep at the darkspawn before her. She beheaded her last opponent before the loud roar of the ogre caused her to wince.

"Cailan! Duncan! Look out!" Akaia desperately called out to the two, her voice cracking as the next events played out before her. Her eyes widened as Cailan was crushed in the hands of the creature.

"No…" Akaia's silver eyes darkened in fury as her own rage started to take over. Duncan, too, was overcome by rage and he charged the beast. Akaia was cutting through the horde that stood between her and Duncan. If she were fast enough, she could still save Cailan before his spirit wandered the Fade too long; at the price of one of Akaia's lives.

Duncan's victory over the beast was short lived as he stumbled his way to his lost friend.

"No, Duncan, don't give up! I can save him!" Akaia reached them and stood ready to kill any darkspawn that neared them. The field was being overcome by darkspawn and their allies were dying swiftly.

"Akaia, find Alistair and Remia," Duncan's request barely reached her ears.

"They lit the beacon, Duncan…They are alive."

"Find them, and help them. We cannot allow them to be lost, especially not Alistair…not now. Promise me."

Akaia turned her head enough to see Duncan's eyes and she closed her own before opening them, water overcoming the silver color making them look like a midnight pool.

"I promise…Im meleth le, Duncan," Akaia whispered softly before cutting an arrow from the sky and running. She grabbed her spear as she ran past it; the horde opting to ignore the woman that radiated purity that would kill them.

It was a few days until Akaia stumbled across Felemth's hut. Darkspawn blood clung to her, as did Cailan's blood. Flemeth stood outside, awaiting the mithra she sensed in the woods.

"Ah, I see another survivor of the events at Ostagar has managed to find my humble hut. A creature worthy of praise; I am honored by your visit," Flemeth greeted.

"Do not speak to me as if you don't know me, Flemeth," Akaia responded wearily.

"Of course," Flemeth nodded, "You must be tired."

"I do not need sleep. I just need to wash this blood off of me," Akaia's voice was weak from exhaustion.

"Not even you can lie well enough to fool me. There is fresh water for you to rinse off with behind the hut. You may also rest up out here while the Wardens still recover."

"Wardens?" Akaia asked, energy suddenly entering her body again. Her senses had waned due to the constant smell of darkspawn blood.

"Yes, I saved them from the tower. We can't have all the Grey Wardens dying at once," Flemeth smirked, her true intentions hidden behind clever eyes.

Akaia's brows furrowed, "The Tower of Ishal? That means you saved Alistair and Remia! Let me see them, please! I may be able to use enough magic to hasten their recovery!"

Flemeth nodded and led Akaia into her home. Morrigan was surprised that the creature Flemeth often spoke about stood before her.

Akaia stood over the two unconscious bodies and extended her hands. A breeze picked up around her as she lightly spoke a chant; the words too low to be heard and the language to ancient for even Flemeth to know.

Light emanated from their bodies before it disappeared.

Akaia collapsed to her knees, exhaustion overcoming her.

"You should rest, old friend. Your journey has been long and difficult and even when you reached the end of your abilities, you gave the purity of life back to the two wardens I saved," Flemeth asked Morrigan to help Akaia outside where Flemeth prepared a spot for her cat-like friend to lay.

Akaia's eyes slowly shut as she allowed her body to relax. Morrigan took the task of removing the heavy armor still adorning her body as she slept.

When Akaia awoke the stars had come out. Her eyes reflected the silver light that shined far away.

"You are awake," Morrigan observed from her spot on the other side of the fire.

"Indeed. You are Flemeth's daughter, Morrigan? Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Akaia of the Mithra."

Morrigan nodded, "I'd like to continue this fantastic introduction, but mother wanted me to tell you that one of the Wardens can be stirred awake for a little while now."

"Right," Akaia stood up only to realize she was in her tribal clothes; an outfit she often wore in public and underneath her armor.

The skirt hung low on her hips, the slits on both sides exposing her legs with each step. Her simple leather boots were wrapped once with beaded string, the top barely below her knee. Her shirt exposed her stomach and it tied around her neck and across her back. She also wore leather gloves that shared the same design as the boots.

"You can't be that well rested, but I thought you should be here when he wakes up," Flemeth gestured to Alistair's slowly waking form.

"Ahhh…" Alistair groaned.

Akaia kneeled beside his bed and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Ugh…A-Akaia?" Alistair asked slowly. "Akaia! If you're here, then where's Duncan?"

Akaia didn't falter, nor did her eyes betray her. The mentioning of Duncan's name hit her hard, but she would break the news to Alistair after he was able to funny understand.

"Don't push yourself to speak, Alistair. Rest for a few minutes, eat something and then we'll talk," Akaia weakly smiled at him before standing up and heading outside.

"Akaia," Alistair called out to her before she reached the door. The woman paused and turned her head slightly. "Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?"

Akaia sighed, "I'll explain everything soon, Alistair, just get dressed and come outside."

Akaia waited by the fire, the burning flames illuminating her tan skin.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Alistair sat near the fire.

Akaia opened her eyes and turned her gaze to him, "As you might have guessed, we lost the battle at Ostagar. Loghain retreated when you lit the beacon, rather than reinforcing the rest of us. No matter how many darkspawn we cut down, they kept coming."

Alistair could see her brows furrow and the anger rise in her again. He could also see the sorrow she hid in her eyes.

"Cailan was crushed by an ogre. I…I headed toward him and Duncan, hoping I might still be able to save him before his spirit wandered the Fade to long. However, Duncan felled the ogre by the time I reached them and he requested I flee. I wanted to stay and defend both Cailan and Duncan until the end, but I could not refuse him. He sent me to find you and Remia, though by the time I reached the tower it had been overtaken and your bodies were no where. I wandered the wilds until I found Flemeth and she told me you two were here."

"Then…Cailan and Duncan are...?" Alistair couldn't finish his question. He knew the answer.

Akaia focused on Alistair's eyes this time when she looked at them, "Cailan is dead, yes, and I can only assume Duncan didn't make it off the field. However, I can't say for sure. I barely got out of the horde's way and I can move faster than a human."

Alistair's eyes focused on the ground. Akaia sighed and kneeled in front of him, "Alistair. It will hurt and you'll feel responsible for not being there to defend him, but you can't think that way. You and Remia are the only two Grey Wardens left in Ferelden! This Blight must be stopped."

Alistair barely heard her, "Sure…"

"We'll discuss our plan of action after Remia wakes up. In case you didn't know, she was more fatally injured than you."

Alistair looked up at Akaia who turned away from him.

Alistair knew Akaia was hurting worse than him. She'd been on the battle field and seen her comrades die, but more importantly, she had been asked to save herself by the man she loved. She could have stayed to defend Duncan, but even with her many lives and dexterous fighting skills, Akaia was no match for an entire darkspawn horde.

"Akaia," Alistair called out again, "I'm sorry. You must be feeling worse than I am."

Akaia didn't give him any sign that she'd heard him, but Alistair knew she just didn't want to show him her pain.

It was a few more days before Remia woke up and they decided to head to Lothering with Morrigan before pursuing the treaties.

They encountered few problems in reaching Lothering, other than the few darkspawn they encountered on the way as well as the mabari hound Remia had, apparently, saved back at Ostagar.

Remia named the proud creature Maethor, warrior in Akaia's language. (A/N: the language of the mithra is Tolkien's Elven language as the Elven language of the game is not Tolkien's. I really thought of developing a unique language, but in then end I found it too time consuming,)

The journey was only beginning for the two young wardens, but Akaia knew they'd be able to take it. As any journey, it'd start out slow and full of mistakes and trouble, but Akaia knew why Duncan wanted her to save the two. She'd guide them and make sure they didn't stray far from their path, nor that they'd run. She had made a promise, after all, and Mithra held to their word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 2: A Journey Only Heard of In Legends

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is a OC/Alistair/OC (The 2nd OC doesn't come in for a while…a long while.)

Lothering was a small village, over packed with refugees. The group decided to wander the town until Akaia requested to wander around on her own. Remia granted her freedom after they agreed Akaia would gather requests from some of the people and, if possible, gather herbs from the edge of the town.

"Well, I know I said I'd watch them, but it'll be nice to get away from Alistair and Morrigan's bickering."

Akaia knew there would be few herbs to find in the town. This region didn't have the ideal vegetation for the more exotic herbs Akaia was familiar with.

"Ummm…E-excuse me," a young woman walked up to Akaia. She was clearly scared of the Akaia's difference in appearance, but like the rest of the people in Lothering, her needs to survive outweighed her fear of the cat woman.

"Do you need something?" Akaia asked kindly. She would slowly get humans to acclimate to her presence. If she was able to disprove the lies in the legends about her people, perhaps peace with humans could exist.

"Do you know anything about…t-traps?"

"Traps? Do you mind if I ask what they're for?"

"Well…I plan to put them around my land…for…for the darkspawn," The woman admitted hesitantly.

Akaia knew the plan wouldn't work. The horde on its way to Lothering was far too large to be stopped by a handful of traps, but it was the reassurance she would give the woman if Akaia agreed to make traps.

"I will see what can be done," Akaia smiled before she turned the woman and walked away.

Akaia was approached by an older woman who requested some poultices for the sick or injured. Akaia satisfied many of the requests of the citizens of Lothering while her teammates stopped by the Chantry. That was, at least, until they saw Akaia standing in front of a cage where a large man was kept.

"What is it, Akaia?" Remia asked as she and her comrades approached.

"This man is a qunari. They are proud creatures that respect honor above all else. He should not be caged," Akaia's eyes were narrowed in dissatisfaction.

The qunari opened his eyes and examined the group gathered before him, his gaze stopping on Akaia.

"A mithra?" the qunari asked, slightly surprised by the presence of a creature his kind was familiar with.

Akaia nodded, "I'm sure you're surprised to see me out in the open, but now is not the time for that tale. Why are you caged?"

"I murdered a family," the qunari said stoically.

Remia's brows furrowed. This creature was caged for a good reason, but she couldn't help and wonder if there was a better fate for him. Perhaps what happened was a misunderstanding, or there was more to the story than everyone knew.

"I say we release him, if only for mercy's sake alone," Morrigan voiced her opinion.

"I don't know, this one is your call," Alistair's opinion was of little to no help. It was then Remia turned to Akaia.

"What do you think? You seem to be most familiar with the qunari," Remia didn't completely like the idea of traveling with him, but she did know her people respected the Mithra a long time ago.

Akaia sighed, "Death is not proper atonement for this. I say we bring him with us. I'm sure the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden could use a strong ally."

"Grey Wardens?" the qunari eyed Remia and Alistair, "They are the Grey Wardens of legend?"

Akaia smirked, "Well, they will be. Will more time and battle experience, at least."

The qunari nodded.

"How are we going to get him out of the cage?" Remia asked.

"I think the answer will be in the bar," Akaia pointed out to them while she waited near the cage.

"Hello, Sten," Akaia said with a smile after the group left.

"Kaia, what are you doing away from your clan?" (A/N: Sten didn't mess up her name.)

"Aranel…"

"I know, kadan. That means you should be there; it's your duty."

"Sten, I need to see Ferelden for the sake of my people. Whether or not they understand that," Akaia stared at the ground. It was a little while before the group came back, the key to Sten's cage in hand. A new teammate also greeted the mithra as she allowed Remia to open the cage.

"Akaia, we took care of the Caller's Board requests while we looked around the village," Remia pointed out as they headed for the edge of town, preparing to head off to fulfill one of the treaties. "Here's some money to get your armor repaired next time we get the chance."

Akaia was surprised and took the small amount of money. She didn't think Alistair or Remia noticed her dragon scale armor had been damaged in Ostagar.

"Come on, Akaia, we should go. I've decided to stop by the mage's circle first," Remia explained.

They saved a pair of dwarves on the way out of the small village, even offering them the chance to travel with them. However, they politely turned down the offer, thinking Remia's group was too…adventurous for their tastes.

As night started to fall and the group started to rely on their cat-like companion for vision, Remia suggested they camp.

Remia stripped out of her armor, down to her casual clothes before resting on her blanket near the fire.

"Alistair, get some rest, I'll take watch," Akaia offered.

"No. She'll be having dreams, you know. I remember my first few weeks in the order. I just…I don't want her to wake up without an explanation."

"That's very kind," Akaia smiled and walked out to the dog. She tossed him a bone she'd found on the ground before sniffing the air. She couldn't smell anything threatening nearby so she relaxed and removed her armor.

"A-Akaia, is it really…okay to be wearing that?" Alistair couldn't keep his eyes from the tan skinned, white haired mithra woman.

"Is something wrong with it, Alistair? This is the tribal wear of my village."

"But…it's not exactly, covering much."

Akaia grinned and raised an eyebrow, "My, my, Alistair, and here I thought you were a chaste Chantry boy."

Alistair visually winced at the term 'boy', "Hey, I can't be that much younger than you, if at all!"

"Visually, no, but my real age is rather... Well, I'll let you guess for a while before I tell you."

"So…You and Duncan were close, weren't you?"

"Yes. Duncan and I cared for each other, but we never acted on it. It's against the ways of the Mithra to, oh what was that word I heard you use once…"

"Caboodle?" Alistair offered her the word with a smile.

"That's the one! We're not allowed to 'caboodle' with other species. It happens, and the children of such couples are often allowed to return to the village, but it's not advised."

"Do you mind if I ask why not?"

"It's quite simple, really. If you remember, Mithra have a strong affinity for magic and we can connect to the Fade easily. A child born of mithra parents will have the same power. A child born of mixed parents will not be as strong, making them weaker than other mithra, but stronger than other elves and humans. Dwarves and mithra cannot mix, due to the dwarves' inability to use magic. It somehow intervenes with the reproduction process."

Alistair thought is over before speaking again, "Do children from mixed parents look like mithra, or like the parent of different race?"

Akaia laughed, "Trying to unveil everything about my kind, Alistair? I'm afraid we'll have to continue this later."

"Why?"

Akaia gestured to Remia's turning form. Alistair nodded and waited for the young warden to awaken.

"Kaia, why do you hide who you are from them?" Sten asked when Akaia walked by.

"They don't need to know, Sten," Akaia brushed off the question quickly before she crawled into her tent. They'd continue to the Circle of Magi soon, but Akaia needed to sharpen her spear. It had dulled after using it so much at Ostagar and in the wilds. It was a strong weapon, but even the finest weapon needed proper care.

Akaia worked on her weapon until Remia called to her, explaining they'd continue their journey soon. The rest of the walk to Lake Calenhad was rather plain, if not boring. The group hardly encountered any darkspawn so far to the north, and there weren't many feral animals on the roads. The biggest issue was to keep Morrigan from freezing Alistair alive and to keep Alistair from knocking her unconscious with his shield.

"Have care where your eyes linger, Alistair," Morrigan said stoically.

"Oh, not again," Akaia said as they neared the lake.

"Yes, well don't worry. It's not what you think," Alistair defended himself.

"I see."

"I was looking at your nose."

"And what is it about my nose captivates you so?"

"I was just thinking that it looks **exactly** like your mother's," Alistair smirked.

Morrigan sneered, "I hate you **so** much."

"What?" Alistair asked innocently.

"Never mind," Morrigan walked ahead of the group, leaving Akaia to scold Alistair.

The mithra sighed and turned a 'was that really necessary?' look on Alistair.

"What?"

"It's like I'm watching a group of children," Akaia sighed and walked ahead.

When they discovered the tower was in no condition to help them, Akaia was one of the first Remia looked to for guidance. Should they help the tower? Or come back later and see how everything progressed?

"I can still sense strong magic in the tower; albeit it's far away, it is there. We should, at the very least, give the tower a good look-over. Besides, it looks like the templars need help regaining control over the situation."

Remia nodded and agreed with Akaia. Akaia was starting to suspect Remia trusted her opinion because she was a mithra and the oldest. She'd have to discuss this with Remia later, but they had a tower to save.

Remia led their group through the tower with the help of Wynne. However, the Sloth Demon's magic even trapped Akaia in the Fade.

"Ohhh…That hurt," Akaia rubbed her head as she sat up. When she opened her eyes she was surprised to see her village and her people.

"W-what?"

"Kaia," a voice called out as a familiar face strode toward her.

"Aranel," Akaia's eyes widened and for a moment, her heart stopped beating.

The mithra woman's elegant blue skirt and top flowed with her steps as she slowly approached Akaia.

"Kaia, I am glad I get to see you again, but not here. Not in the fade."

Akaia suddenly remembered the sloth demon and how Remia and the others were trapped here.

"Your friends are trapped in these dreams, these nightmares, like you are. Though, you know where you are which is more than they can claim. Come, Kaia, let us walk the familiar paths of the village while you tell me why you left the village."

"Aranel, first tell me: is this really you? I have heard that the spirit will wander the fade after using the ancient magic, but I want to be sure."

Aranel smiled, "Yes, I am Aranel. I am one of the less malevolent spirits here. I am surprised to see you here, but you are not here at the same time. Your body still exists in the real world; heart beating and breath lingering. Please, explain this to me. I know you have strong magic at you control, but you would never willingly enter the Fade; especially not with friends."

Akaia and Aranel walked through the village, oblivious to the village mithra that came to be because of Akaia's memories.

"I am traveling with the last two Grey Wardens of Ferelden, Aranel. We are going to each race to beg for aid since so many were lost at Ostagar."

"Yes, I see this in your memories. They are so strong that I can sense them and see them as if I were in your place. You lost someone very dear to you there, even if he was not mithra."

"Duncan, yes. I came to care for him deeply, but I know it wasn't as strong as it could be. Mithra that never find their one mate can still find love. The connection just isn't as strong. Aranel, please forgive me. I've betrayed the village in so many ways, I just…I…"

Aranel placed her hand on the younger mithra's shoulder, giving her a gentle smile, "You have done nothing wrong, Kaia. You were always fascinated with the humans, elves and dwarves. It is my fault for sheltering you so much, I feared losing you to the outside world."

Akaia looked into the dark blue eyes of Aranel, "You would never have lost me. I'd always return to you, sister."

"I know this now, Kaia. I will be honest with you; the village needs you. The elders can only hold the chaos back for so long. Malina is angry with you for leaving her behind, again. She thinks you are running away."

"For the a while, her guess would've been right. I know I must go back, but the future of this land can be changed by allying ourselves with the humans, elves and dwarves! Aranel, my opinion has not changed! If we sit back and let the Blight ravage the lands then even our kind will perish over time."

Aranel nodded, "I now see this to be true, sister. You must approach the council of elders."

"Sister, I cannot. I'm not you! I don't have that kind of influence! I-I am not strong enough…"

Aranel lifted her sister's chin and she kissed her sister's forehead, "You are so strong, baby sister. Or do you not remember your difficult decision a few years ago? You were so set that it was the right thing to do that you disobeyed me. You risked everything to protect our people and few lives were lost. Kaia, you are ready. You deserve happiness, and if you accept your duty, you could obtain it. You have the voice and will to lead our people past the strict rules that have governed us for ages."

Aranel pointed to the memories of the village behind Kaia. The silver eyed woman turned her head quickly and gasped lightly. Two mithra stood strong, staring at the two sisters.

"Malina is so stubborn and you know she will not forgive you easily, but she will also not abandon you to the darkspawn. Then there is Rein. He was willingly to stand beside you when you readied yourself and many of our own against the darkspawn in our woods, but you requested that he and Malina stay behind. He wishes so much to see you again, to know you are okay."

"I miss them both, so much. Can I really get our people to stand against the Blight with the wardens I am traveling with?"

Aranel smiled, "Perhaps. You will have to travel there and see. You should rejoin your companions since they wait for only you. Your friend, the elven girl, could not reach this dream of yours because of your magic. You have to find her and the others in the real world. I know you can do it, sister."

Akaia nodded her head and walked to the fade portal. She extended her hand to the portal before being whisked away to the real world where Remia and the others stood over her, calling out to her.

"I am…back," Akaia smiled faintly. She knew it was not her magic that got her out of the fade, but her sister's.

Wynne instructed Akaia to limit how much strength and stamina she used in battle before they continued. They managed to save the rest of the mages in the tower and the first enchanter agreed to aid them in the upcoming battle against the archdemon.

As they were leaving Lake Calenhad, their latest companion taking a place next to the mithra, Akaia requested they make camp.

Her time spent in the fade had taken much more out of her than she thought and Akaia knew her body would give. Not only had her encounter with her sister's spirit affected her mentally, but she now had the pressure of returning to her people and requesting they aid the wardens plaguing her spirit. She should request it to Remia immediately. The sooner they could head for the village, the better.

But…Akaia couldn't face her people yet. She was in the middle of asking Remia a favor when she lost the will to put her request to words.

"Can we please stop by Orzammar last? I really don't do well underground, if you remember me saying that before and I'd like to put it off as long as possible," Akaia made up another request.

Remia nodded and smiled, agreeing that going underground to see the dwarves unnerved her as well before she headed off to bed for the night.

"Oh this is going to take a while," Akaia mumbled to herself before climbing into her tent.

Akaia knew it would take her a while to build up the courage to face her people after leaving with no explanation, but she would have to do it sometime. Not only for the sake of the wardens, but for the sake of her own people.

She had a duty to them.

And a mithra never abandoned their duty, no matter how hard it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 3: Assassination and an Old Tale

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is an OC/Alistair/OC story (the 2nd OC doesn't come in for a long while.)

-I'd like to thank Lerolain for the reviews on both chapters! Here are some things I'd like to respond to for everyone:

-Akaia seems Mary-Sue-ish, I know. I intend to fix that throughout the story, but a lot of it is because she's the only mithra you see for a while. The age/beauty thing is due to the fact her entire race stops aging after a certain year, but many of them still die over time due to other reasons.

-Her speed is racial, again. Mithra are part cat and cats are agile. She's not inhumanly fast; she can just outrun the average human or elf. A fast human or elf could keep up with.

-Akaia is actually rather average when surrounded by her own people. I plan to tone it down around humans, but she is not human, don't forget that.

-Other characters, like Sten, Morrigan, Alistair, Wynne and the rest of the lot, will get more "screen-time." Sorry, I like developing my original characters kind of fast and early, but I do have a lot of in-game characters to work with to help with that so they will get more time! I promise!

Onto the story!

After saving the Tower, Remia thought it'd be worth the time to take a trip to Denerim. It was closer to the tower of Magi than Orzammar and Redcliffe. Plus they could start their search of Brecilian Forest for the Dalish.

"Are you sure it's safe to be heading here so soon? From what I've heard, this, Loghain, wants you dead, correct?" Leiliana asked Remia.

"Yes, but we'll keep our heads down as best we can. We need to see a proper black smith or armor seller," Remia reasoned.

Akaia sniffed the air and stopped, "There are people nearby."

Remia nodded and proceeded with caution, her hands ready to grab her daggers. Alistair, too, took precautions and grabbed his shield.

The group reached a woman who begged them to deal with some darkspawn that had attacked their wagon.

Neither Alistair nor Remia sensed darkspawn and Akaia didn't smell them. This was clearly a trap, even to their teammates that lacked unique senses.

"Kadan, go that way," Sten pointed to the right behind some rocks.

Akaia glanced and saw the trap there, but it could be avoided. (A/N: She only sees the trap because mithra have sharp vision and the trap there is a trip wire, kinda obvious. Pressure plate traps and traps like that are beyond her ability to see.)

Another person waited on the other side of the rock; she couldn't see them and vice versa. It was a minor ambush on an ambush and a good idea.

Akaia nodded to Sten before she crept her way over to the path hidden behind the rock. She stepped over the tripwire silently, waiting until the ambush started to unveil her position.

Akaia's hoary eyes could barely see Alistair's shield as they came to a stop behind the woman. She could, however, see the ambush-men step out to attack.

_'So they intend to flank them with arrows and spells,'_ Akaia realized quickly when the assassin nearest to her took out his bow and reached for an arrow; his eyes fixed on his targets. There were other underlings of the assassin on another small cliff across the way, but Akaia couldn't hide out during the attack. She'd risk getting target by other archers to ensure the others had time to kill them.

Akaia clenched her spear before turned out from behind the rock and throwing it as the assassin pulled back his bow. His bow was thrown from his hand as the spear pierced through him, the tip protruding from the other side of his body. He fell in surprise, his life flowing out of his body.

Akaia had no time to apologize for ending the life of one man as her teammates were still being attacked by archers and even a mage. Damn. Akaia realized that should've been her first target and she didn't have the time to remove her spear from the man's body before the other assassin on the cliff charged her; daggers in hand.

"Kadan!" Sten called up to her as she held back her attacker's strike with her claws. She was on the defense as Leiliana aimed her arrow at him. However, neither could see the archer across the way aiming for the Akaia with an arrow.

The arrow penetrated her left shoulder, the metal tip hitting the bone. This attack gave her opponent a chance to slice at her unveiled stomach; her dragon-scale armor having been put aside for a simple set of leather armor due to a second break in the metal. Akaia winced and stumbled back briefly as Leiliana's arrow took care of the opponent in front of Akaia, but the archer that had been targeting her had yet to fall.

Another arrow hit Akaia, but this time her front was facing him. Akaia didn't have time to dodge the attack since she only noticed it when her ears picked up the sound of a bowstring breaking. The ranger had broken his bow in his last attempt to fell the mithra woman.

Remia quickly ran up to him as he tried to switch weapons in vain. Akaia's vision blurred for a moment and the woman's eyes widened. Poison.

"S-Sten!" Akaia called out, her body slowly making its way to the qunari. He was quick to respond to her broken call. His dark eyes instantly noticed the two arrows in the girl's body. One was deep in her left shoulder; the other was in her side. Neither were fatal spots, but both wounds were dark around the edges, and the color was spreading slowly.

"Kaia, I must remove the arrows," Sten stated as he reached for the first arrow. He barely touched it when Akaia's mouth opened in a silent scream. She whimpered and reached for the arrow herself; Sten holding her steady.

"Kaia, pull it out," Sten ordered when the girl's clawed fingers flinched and hesitated. She quickly grabbed the arrow in her arm and yanked it out. She dropped and panted; sweat coating her body as her body temperature started to rise.

"One more…" Akaia was shivering despite the heat overwhelming her body, "Get Wynne while…I-I pull out…the last arrow."

Sten hesitated to leave her in her weakened condition for even a moment, but he nodded and helped her sit down before he moved to get Wynne.

"Come on, Kaia," Akaia whispered to herself, "Just…pull it out."

She reached for the arrow and grabbed it before she closed her eyes. She gave it a short tug and gasped in pain before she pulled the arrow out. Her blood dotted the ground as the arrows clattered together; discarded with little care while Akaia's condition quickly worsened.

"There were only two arrows…Unless," Akaia's mind was quickly dissolving as the poison overwhelmed her system, but she looked to the slash across her stomach. It shouldn't surprise her that all the weapons she happened to get hit with were poisoned.

Akaia's vision blurred and darkened as she fell forward, her figure slumping. She could feel Wynne's magic enter her body as her consciousness left her.

Snap. Crackle. Pop.

The sound of logs breaking apart in the heat of the fire was the first think Akaia's ears heard. Her eyes opened slowly while she came to. Her tent was illuminated by the fire just outside, allowing her to see the small details in the fabric.

Akaia slowly sat up before checking her injuries.

"Of course…Mithra don't scar…" Akaia mumbled. She wished so many times to let her scars be seen, but it was impossible for and Mithra to scar. Her wounds were fully healed and little of the poison remained in her body.

Although only sporting her tribal clothes, Akaia climbed out of her tent and stood by the fire.

"Akaia, you should be resting!" Alistair was the first to notice her.

Akaia didn't smile or turn her head like usual, "I'm fine."

Alistair then took a moment to scan her body for the marks to prove she still needed rest, but there were none.

"But- Wynne said…Why aren't there any scars?"

"Mithra cannot scar unless cut by a weapon of their own creation with their magic woven into it," Akaia said with disdain.

Wynne approached, "I thought you were healing quickly. So it was a racial trait after all."

"We will heal faster than humans based on our affinity for magic. Those with greater affinity will heal much faster, but mixed bloods often heal closer to a human pace. Poison affects us regardless and can ever stop our magic from healing the wound automatically."

"Do you mind if I ask why these things are as they are?" Wynne politely stood near Akaia, waiting for an answer.

"I suppose some legends of my kind didn't reach the human world. Or they died out years ago, either or. I will answer your question Wynne, but first I must ask how much you all know about the Mithra?"

Alistair took the first stab at Akaia's returned question, "The chantry states the Mithra came to be when a human begged the Maker to allow him to live longer and not die in an upcoming battle even if fatally wounded. The Maker granted his wish by binding a cat's spirit to the man's and granted his greedy wish at the cost of his human form and nature."

Akaia nodded and turned her gaze to Wynne, "I have heard no different tale."

Akaia took a deep breath, "The Mithra's history goes too far back for me to recall. Mithra are part human and part cat, connected by spirits being joined, but it was not only one man and he wasn't begging for his life. It was a cat spirit wandering the woods and examining humans passing by that started the Mithra kind. The spirit saw a beautiful woman plagued by her appearance being pursued by men of dark intentions. Even the cat was drawn in by her beauty so he followed her as she ran through the woods and he saw her fate. The woman was raped and left to die in the woods. The spirit offered her another chance at life, but it would come with a price.  
"The woman, as you can imagine, wasn't too eager to continue living, but she sought revenge on the men who wronged her. The cat spirit entered her body and joined together with her spirit after she agreed without being told the cost. Her shape changed; her ears became those of a cat and her nails grew into claws. Small fangs cut into the back of her lip and she went through a painful change as a tail grew. Finally, markings appeared on her body in a delicate design and her pupils because cat-like slits.  
"The woman was so overwhelmed by her new senses that she almost forgot she was harboring a male cat spirit in her body. When the spirit reminded her she could get revenge with her new senses and body, the woman headed off after the scent of the men. She found them easily and killed them all, before she noticed an extra man in the count. Her beloved was among the bodies of the men and he had been friendly with them, she found out after reading a letter of agreement. He had promised them her for a large amount of gold and had never truly loved her. She was so betrayed that she told the spirit to take his body rather than hers.  
"The spirit granted her wish and transferred into his body, leaving part of his essence in the woman so she would remain in her form and live as long as he. The spirit had come to love the woman over the many days he watched her and proudly took his place at her side."

Leiliana smiled, "That's a beautiful ending."

Akaia smiled lightly, "That is not how it ends, though. The woman wanted the spirit to take the man's body so she could still be with the man but now he had a better personality. Still handsome, but twice as doting and kind. The cat spirit who had father a few children with the women was so enraged that he removed his gift of life from the woman. The children, most of them male went off and managed to charm human women into being with them and their children were the mithra. This continued until the cat spirit died at the hands of his oldest son who had loved the mother his father killed. Then, the oldest son took charge over the people and established a system of politics for our kind. The purest blooded mithra are of the original line and have the same marks as the human woman who was betrayed by the man she loved and then betrayed the man who loved her."

"Is that story true, though? Or just another legend?" Alistair asked after a pause.

"It is true, for the most part. Some details might have been changed over time, but one of the elders of my village claims to be a son of the spirit. The oldest son, even."

Morrigan scoffed, "Tis' no more than another tale blown out of proportion, I'm sure."

"Not even your mother knows the truth of our people," Akaia shot back quickly.

Morrigan was taken back by Akaia's quick response, but she made no noise as she walked back to her own tent.

"Looks like you hit a nerve," Alistair smirked.

"I don't like it when people judge my own."

"So why is it that you cannot scar?" Wynne changed the subject back to the original question.

"One of the later descendants thought we were flawless. Or that we deserved to be flawless with our lack of aging, uniquely marked bodies, grace and agility. To him, scars were a disdainful mark saying we were flawed. It showed we bled and died. He wanted us to be a kind of god to the humans, but he was killed for such thoughts. However, only he knew the spells required to make our bodies look flawless."

"You seem to hate that decision he made," Wynne observed carefully.

"I should be marked by my failures, so that they may remind me where I failed and who I failed," Akaia remarked coldly. She glared into the flames with pure hatred, but it was not hatred of others.

Wynne decided to leave her be and call back Remia from scouting. Alistair, on the other hand, chose to stay near Akaia. Sten watched the two from his spot across the fire.

"Akaia, why do you blame yourself so intensely? What could've happened to make you hate yourself so much?" Alistair asked after a long paused between the two.

Akaia's eyes watered as she stared into the fire, "I…I did something so foolish and it cost me the world. I'm sorry Alistair, but leave me alone for a while."

Alistair nodded and walked away, not wanting to upset or anger the woman anymore. Sten, however, took the moment to walk up to Akaia.

"Kadan, you shouldn't show your pain here in front of the fire."

"Sten, I don't care if they think I'm weak right now. I am not weak in battle and everyone here knows it," Akaia returned, her eyes blankly staring into the fire as the light danced across her body and face.

"You cannot live in the past if you intend to move forward," Sten pointed out before walking away. Akaia's head turned sharply at the phrase and she wiped her eyes before her tears fell.

Sten was right. She would have to face her past, eventually, and she knew it, but until then she would push forward. She had to.

Akaia greeted Remia who returned with more wood shortly after her conversation with Sten ended.

"Akaia, it's good to see you up," Remia smiled at the woman, "Do you mind checking on Zevran?"

"Who is Zevran?" Akaia asked. She hadn't noticed the new scent in the camp.

"He is the assassin in that tent over there. He was badly wounded after our battle, but he swore loyalty to me. I don't trust him, but I could use the extra help. I trust you to keep an eye on him."

Akaia nodded and went into the tent Remia pointed out.

"So you are the beautiful woman they send to care for me. Feel free to examine my body for wounds," Zevran smirked, not having noticed her ears and tail.

"Your elven charms won't work on me, my friend, but you seem to have charmed our leader into sparing your life," Akaia smiled at him before removing his old bandages. Akaia had little conversation with the elf as he was only interested in implying the two of them should 'check his levels of stamina.'

"You are of the mithra race, I notice," Zevran finally pointed out when Akaia was almost finished re-applying the bandages.

"Something seemed off to you about my appearance?" Akaia smirked lightly.

"No. Well, yes, but that is not how I noticed it. Some of your people live in Antiva and you all have a very similar quality, other than your gorgeous appearances."

Akaia nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"Your hands are gentle when caring for others. You work carefully to not scratch them with your claws. Though, I've had a few times when my back came out worse for wear after a dazzling night with a mithra woman. I must say, of all my encounters with women and men alike, your people are the most satisfactory. You lack the clumsiness of humans and elves. Plus you have excellent endur—" Akaia interrupted his ongoing description by pulling the bandages tight.

"Looks like these will hold well," Akaia commented as she tied off the fabric before turning to leave. "Oh, and please don't tell me of your 'encounters' with my people. I'd rather not know how you expect me to be in bed."

Zevran chuckled before resting his head again after Akaia was gone.

"She made you check on the assassin?" Alistair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I refuse to tend to his wounds again unless accompanied by either Sten or Maethor," Akaia growled as she walked by, returning to the privacy of her tent.

Mithra were very loyal, so Akaia would not question or judge Remia's decision to save the assassin. However, she would harm him if he ever overstepped his bounds. Loyalty works multiple ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 4: Betrayal and Fear

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is an OC/Alistair/OC story (the 2nd OC doesn't come in for a long while.)

Denerim. The capital of Ferelden and the center of trade. Also, the worst place for the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden to go to. And yet…

"Akaia, perhaps you should remain outside the city," Remia suggested as they stopped, Denerim just a few minutes away.

Akaia sighed and leaned against the tree closest to her, "You think I will drawn unnecessary attention?"

"Well, there aren't many mithra in Ferelden, plus you knew Loghain didn't you?"

"Fair enough, I will remain here," Akaia could have explained she only needed to put on her 'human clothes' that she kept in her pack to hide her appearance, but she opted to remain outside of the city. Remia asked if she wanted any company to which Zevran offered to stay, but Akaia refused and said she'd stay alone.

When the others were inside the city, Akaia sighed and didn't move, "Please, stop hiding."

"I'm sorry, Lady Kaia," a feminine voice replied from behind Akaia.

"Ambar, what news do you have for me?"

The woman identified as Ambar stepped out of the shadows of trees and stood in front of Akaia. Their physical structure was very similar, but Ambar's eyes were dark blue and her tail and ear fur were black as well as her hair, as opposed to Akaia's silver eyes and brown ears and tail fur and white hair.

"Lady Kaia, here is a letter from Elder Silje. She begged me get it to you as fast as I could," Ambar stood a distance from Akaia as the woman read over the letter.

Akaia's silver eyes narrowed and she looked at Ambar with a dark stare, "Is this true?"

"Yes, Lady Kaia. The village hasn't had a proper leader for over a year now and they are restless. Also…"

"What is it?"

"Malina has taken charge of the village to try and quell their restlessness, but she is not influential enough. Many villagers refused her suggestion to move the village back to our homeland. Even with the Blight approaching they turned her down."

"Malina tried to move the village…" Akaia mulled over the thought before shaking her head, "She isn't thinking of the Blight. She used the Blight as her cover, but her true intention is to leave me here and she feels I have done to the village."

Ambar thought it over before her eyes widened in realization, "You may be right, Lady Kaia! Her mood always changes for the worst when the villagers bring up your name. She still doesn't know that you receive letters from the elders often. She believes you are lost to the human world."

"For some time, she would've been right," Akaia admitted, causing the mithra before her to step back in fear. "She is only trying to save the village I left. However, send word to the elders that I do permit her to move the village. They are to remain in Ferelden."

"But…Lady Kaia what of the Blight?! We are invulnerable with our protection, but if the land is ravaged by darkspawn then we will have to move to preserve our supply of food and water."

"I will address that later. Now go, Ambar, the elders await your news."

The mithra woman nodded and returned to the woods. Akaia smiled as her companions returned with her fixed armor.

"Thank you, Remia. I am grateful you remembered," Akaia bowed her head lightly in gratitude.

"We can't have our only mithra getting injured in battle anymore," Remia smiled. The young Dalish woman had become rather fond of Akaia, though, Akaia was weary of her constant request for guidance.

"Akaia, we found this in the city and thought perhaps you'd know what it is?" Alistair stepped forward and held out his hand. He dropped a rather small, but heavy object into her hand.

When Akaia looked at the object she smiled, "Where in Denerim did you find this?"

Alistair was rather glad she enjoyed the small token, "It was in the shop The Wonders of Thedas. We found it hidden among the shelves, actually. The shopkeeper said we could keep if we found a way to use it."

"You were right in bringing this to me. This statuette is of my people's craft. It has magic carved into it and it is part of a coming of age ceremony the young children of my village take. Oh, I had a similar statuette given to me when I passed the ceremony, only mine was of a falcon."

"Oh? Why a falcon?" Remia asked as they started to walk towards the Brecilian Forest.

"Each child that passes the test and receives the blessing of the spirits will be guided to their totem, outside the village. Now this is very dangerous, especially during blights. Often times the ceremony will be postponed or adult mithra will accompany the children. Some children do not pass this test as their senses haven't adapted enough to pass each stage of the ceremony. The totems are hidden in the woods around the village and the children are drawn to their specific totem. I was drawn to the falcon because it is my spirit guide. I was the first in many years to get an air totem. It is rather rare since Mithra are prone to land, water or sometimes even a few insect totems, but air…air is seen as the territory mithra are forbidden. Though, air totems are greatly praised among my people. My best friend, Malina, is also an air totem; she is the blue jay."

"So…these totems determine…?" Remia left the question open ended, unable to properly word it.

"The totems tell us which animal is our spiritual guide. Rather than believing in the human Maker or the gods of the elves, Mithra believe our 'gods', as you would say, are the spirits of the woods. Our personalities are often similar to the meanings of the totems and we believe the spirit guides us and helps us make our decisions. Some people believe these totems influence the mating rituals of my kind," Akaia laughed before realizing she'd said too much.

Zevran perked up and joined the conversation, "Oh? Mating rituals? Sounds…animalistic."

"You're not entirely wrong," Akaia mumbled, "but it's much more complex than that. I'll have to explain the entire idea of mating with you later, Zevran, since it completely contradicts your nature to pursue multiple lovers and it may very well convince you to stop trying to bed me. Since I brought it up, however, I should explain that the totems are said to influence the mating ritual in the sense that certain totems respond better to each other than to others."

"So it's like how fire and water don't mix?" Alistair pieced the idea together.

"That must be a Ferelden expression because combining fire and water makes steam," Zevran smirked.

"Of course you believe such," Akaia mumbled, "but yes, Alistair, that is the general idea."

"So…what does air mix with?" Alistair pushed.

"Air, oddly enough, mixes with land best."

Leliana chirped in, "And did you ever become interested in a male mithra with such a totem?"

Akaia's cheeks lit up slightly, "I have a friend back home who found the totem of the wolf at our coming of age ceremony."

"Oh? What does this wolf totem mean?"

"Intelligence, cunning, friendliness, loyalty, generosity and compassion are the symbols of the wolf. They all fit him, as well, but he was like that before he found his totem. Many mithra change after finding their totem to they fit with the spirit."

"And your totem? The falcon?" Leliana pushed her curiosity more.

"The most important meaning that I try to understand is freedom."

"Does this…wolf of yours understand the meaning?"

"He says I will know it when I cross it, but that's all he knows of this. Why so interested in my friend, Leliana?"

"I simply wonder if you left more behind than you claim."

Zevran nodded his head in agreement, "Mmhmm. Surely you do not expect all of us to believe that you have never claimed the heart of one of your own."

"I would not know," Akaia's brows furrowed in confusion, "you see, Mithra fall in love in strange ways. Perhaps I owe everyone an explanation rather than to just Zevran."

"I thought we were to talk of mating?" Zevran smirked.

"You will understand later. Remia, you look pale," Akaia suddenly pointed out that their leader was indeed looking ill.

"I feel fine," Remia lied with ease, but her body betrayed her and she gripped her head in pain. She hunched over and fell to her knees.

"Remia?!" Akaia knelt down and put her hand on the woman's back only to pull back in surprise. "She is unnaturally warm. Sten, help her stand; Alistair, make camp in the clearing over there; Leliana, fetch cold water," Akaia ordered, her voice demonstrating power.

"If I may, my dazzling cat-like friend, I would like the chance to examine her for poison. She was well when we went into the city and it was only shortly after we leave that she falls ill; suspicious, is it not?"

Akaia nodded, "Yes. You and Wynne shall look for a cure to whatever this is and if you need herbs only ask; I will find them."

"It is curious, is it not?" Morrigan walked closest to Akaia as the others followed her orders.

"What is?"

"She falls ill after leaving the city and you take charge with such ease. No one even protested to your demands, even if they are in favor of our leader. The same leader that often relies on you to make decisions."

"You think I would poison her?" Akaia's eyes narrowed but remained on the path before her.

"I was not suggesting anything of the sort; you came up with such an idea on your own," Morrigan smirked, walking away.

Akaia sighed and ran a hand through her hair before looking at the totem in her hand, "Why would you be found there, in a human city? Mithra have never been seen in Ferelden before. They would never leave a totem here either…"

Zevran walked up to Akaia with a grim look on his face, "I know it has not been long, but her condition is worsening quickly. It is no poison I know of and Wynne cannot seem to find a cure for it."

"Not even her magic?" Akaia's eyes widened. Zevran shook his head and sighed.

Akaia thought for a minute before she heard rustling in the bushes. A male mithra ran out and stopped in front of Akaia.

"Lady Kaia!" he said before panting.

"Tarben? What are you doing here?"

"I have a message, my lady..." He regained his breath and handed her a letter.

Akaia read over the paper quickly before growling, "This can't be…"

"Ambar has betrayed us…She's been helping a group of assassins known as –"

"The Antivan Crows?" Zevran stepped in. Tarben nodded.

Akaia's silver eyes darkened and she sniffed the air, "That double crossing…She would stay to ensure the job is finished?! Tarben, go see what can be done for her until I return with Ambar."

"Is that wise? She could kill the elf woman if she wanted!"

"Not after I'm done with Ambar. She is a traitor and will receive such punishment," Akaia growled before sprinting into the woods.

Akaia could hear Ambar curse before she tried to run, but Ambar was not the fastest of the village. Not that Akaia was either, but Akaia was faster than Ambar.

Akaia jumped out of the bushes behind Ambar and tackled her to ground, pinning her to the ground.

"Ambar!" Akaia glared at the woman as she dug her claws into the mithra woman's arms.

The woman beneath her tried to resist, but Akaia's anger wasn't to be invoked anymore than it already was.

"Why Ambar?! Why would you not only betray the people, but also betray me personally by lying to my face! Was the message you wrote a lie as well?!"

"No! Malina is taking control, but --!" Ambar gasped in pain as Akaia's claws dug in further, "She is the only one keeping the village in Ferelden other than Rein and the Elders! The villagers want to leave due to the Blight! They think you are dead!"

"And what of this new group you've joined? The Antivan Crows!"

"I left the village a few months ago and they found me, wounded and tired. They saved my life so I would have to work for them to pay it back."

"Where is the cure, Ambar?" Akaia demanded.

"I will not tell you, Lady Kaia. You abandoned the village and those…Wardens should die! They keep you from returning."

Akaia's silver eyes returned to their original color and she sighed, "They do not keep me from returning, Ambar. Tell me the cure."

"No!"

"Ambar, I know you are on your last life and that is why you fear me now. I will use your life to replace hers if she dies."

Ambar's eyes widened, "You'd give the life of your own to spare the life of an elf!?"

Akaia's eyes were filled with regret, but she nodded and it was the small gesture that made Ambar suddenly understand. Knowing the elf woman would die before even Akaia could reach her, Ambar smiled; she would die and the elf would live.

"This is why you left. You've…changed, Kaia," Ambar said lightly. "If you hurry, we can prevent the elf from dying."

Akaia was surprised by Ambar's sudden change of heart, but she picked up the woman and darted through the woods to the camp.

"Akaia!" Alistair ran out. "Remia…She…she's fading fast!"

Akaia set Ambar down near Remia. The mithra looked at the elf before nodding to Akaia.

"I'm sorry, Ambar."

"No, Akaia. I betrayed you so I should pay the price. I'm just glad I got to understand why you left."

Akaia nodded and held her hands between the two bodies. Light enveloped Akaia's hands and her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Such impressive magic," Morrigan exclaimed.

"This spell is ancient. Few records of this are in the tower, but no record of the incantation! Akaia must be quite old to know this."

Akaia stumbled backwards into Sten's hands after the spell was done.

"You've done well, Kadan," Sten agreed with Akaia's decision.

Remia's breath evened out and her pulse was returning to normal.

"K-Kaia," Ambar called out lightly, "You are your sister's successor…Don't forget that…"

Ambar's head fell to the side and Tarben checked her pulse before shaking his head.

"W-what did you do?" Alistair stepped forward slowly.

"I transferred the life energy Ambar had into Remia and vice versa. Ambar left her totem in Denerim for you to find, knowing that you'd see the creature and think I'd know what it is. She cast a violent spell on it that would quickly drain the first person to touch it of their life energy. The totems are carved with magic so casting the spell on it makes sense. She recently left the village we both come from and she encountered trouble at some point. The Antivan Crows found her and saved her life."

Zevran winced, "Ooh…She would be indebted to them then."

"Yes. Ambar was asked to, basically, finish Zevran's job. Though, I am not surprised that news traveled so fast, nor that she found us fast. This magic is that of my kind and I had hoped to never have to use it; especially on one of my own."

Alistair stared at Akaia in fear. She had the power to transfer life between bodies and hadn't said anything so far.

Akaia saw the fear in Alistair's eyes and she looked away, "Take Remia back to her tent, Alistair."

When he made no movement, Akaia sighed, "I will…camp out in the woods tonight. It seems as though one person believes me to be a monster."

Wynne reached out for Akaia as she passed, but Akaia moved her arm out of the way. The old woman looked at Alistair who glanced at Wynne before looking away.

"She saved the life of the only other Grey Warden in Ferelden. She may have used ancient and powerful magic, but she even said that she had hoped to never use it. She also gave up the life of one of her own kind."

Tarben stepped forward, "If I may, I would like to point out that that spell is even forbidden among Mithra. Lady Kaia's sister was the first to learn it in centuries since she was the first descendent in a long time to have such potential in magic. All mithra are strong with magic, but Kaia's sister was…beyond even the best mage's level. Kaia, learned the spell after an incident a year ago, but she doesn't have enough magic to use it to the full potential. Usually, the spell allows the user to draw the person's spirit from the Fade in exchange for their own spirit. Kaia just uses her body as a median to transfers spirits, and both must still be alive."

"So she uses a lower level of the spell?" Wynne asked, eager to understand Mithra magic.

"In a sense, yes. However, I must return to the village. Akaia," Tarben had picked up on his leader's alias, "requests I return. Now that the issue of Ambar has been solved I have no more need to be outside the village. I will return with Ambar so she may receive a proper burial. Please, tell Akaia I left."

Sten nodded and the mithra picked up the body of Ambar before he left the group.

"I suppose I owe Akaia an apology…" Alistair observed. "It's just…I was raised by the Chantry so when I saw such powerful magic, I guess the Templar in me took over."

"I'm sure she will understand," Wynne smiled. "Akaia is forgiving and that is why Ambar allowed her to transfer her life into Remia's. Though I doubt even Akaia understands that."

Alistair nodded and headed into the woods to find Akaia. He had to fix his mistake while their leader recovered.

"Akaia, I'm sorry," Alistair practiced as he walked.

Akaia was sitting near the top of a tree when she heard Alistair practicing his apology on the ground below.

"No...That won't do. She seemed really hurt and I want to apologize, but…I made such a big mistake," Alistair mumbled.

Akaia crawled her way to a lower branch where she watched him pace.

"Perhaps I should offer her a gift? No…she would think I'm trying to bribe her. Oh! Maybe I'll make a huge mistake on purpose and then she'll laugh at me! No…she wouldn't laugh at me for making a mistake, she'd be worried. Ugh! Why must all women be so confusing?"

"Perhaps it is not the women who are confusing but the feelings you feel toward the women," Akaia replied from her spot in the tree. She was lying on her stomach on the lowest branch, her tail swinging back and forth.

"A-Akaia!" Alistair jumped back in surprise before he composed himself, "Listen I'm sorry."

"I know, Alistair. I frightened myself today… I responded so violently to Ambar's betrayal and I threatened to kill her. One of my own, but something called me back. When she asked if I would really give her life for Remia's, I felt…pain in my heart. I wanted both to live, but I had to choose one. I…never wanted to use my sister's magic like that; To determine who lives and who dies."

"I'm sorry…Was she your friend?"

"Ambar? Not really, but she was a good person. She just lost her way when she left the village."

"You seem to have done alright," Alistair smiled.

Akaia smiled back, "Yes well, I had been outside the village before. Other than for the coming of age ceremony, of course."

Alistair's smile remained, "So do you intend to camp out in the tree or will you be sleeping on the ground?"

"If the second Grey Warden would permit me to return, I would like to sleep in the comfort that my allies are nearby in camp."

"Well, how can I refuse a plea like that, dear lady?" Alistair teased as he extended his hand to help her down. Akaia looked at it before she sat up on the branch and reached for his hand. Alistair helped her down with ease before escorting her back to camp.

Mithra hate death. They have many lives to defend them from it, but when it happens…

They don't know what to do…


	5. Chapter 5

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 5: An Encounter in the Woods

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is an OC/Alistair/OC story (the 2nd OC doesn't come in for a long while.)

The group's leader had recovered fully and quickly which delighted almost everyone. Well…everyone that bothered to care that their leader almost died. Sten was rather neutral about the whole thing and Morrigan hated that she had to apologize to Akaia for accusing her of poisoning Remia.

It didn't take long for the group to find the Dalish. Though, everyone had to admit that Akaia's sense of smell greatly contributed to how quickly they found them. The Dalish were quick to welcome Remia and Akaia to their camp, but everyone else had to watch what they said around the natives.

"Akaia, does your village reside in Ferelden?" A man by the fire asked eagerly.

"Yes, my village moved to Ferelden only a few years ago. I had traveled here before, but I kept my ears and tail hidden well."

"Could your village house some of the Dalish that cannot last the constant traveling due to the shem's hate?"

Akaia sighed, "I wish I could say yes, but the Mithra no longer feel connected to even the elves. We had shared the gift of immortality a long time ago, but my people are rather reclusive. My village even forbids traveling outside."

"Yet here you are," the storyteller added, hit tone taking a darker spin.

"I am here because I need to be," Akaia responded calmly, not even looking at the elf. He thought that because she bent the rules of her village for herself then she could bend the rules for the entire Dalish kind.

"Akaia has been more than helpful to the Grey Wardens," Remia jumped in, knowing the man would continue to push the mithra woman. "She recently saved my life by sacrificing one of her own. She owes nothing to Ferelden or it's people; Shem and Dalish alike."

The man sighed and nodded before he apologized. After watching his friends and family die to the curse he was a little frustrated.

"Akaia, your people are well versed in the ancient magic," Remia pointed out after they left the campfire to talk.

"Yes, they are and I know what you'll ask. This curse of theirs is not of a curable nature. Even my people never knew why those bitten by a werewolf turned into one. I would love to help, but I cannot. I cannot even enter the forest with you when you go to find Witherfang. I know you hoped I'd have a cure so you might avoid the fighting, but it is the only way I see."

"Why can't you come with us?" Akaia asked; her eyes curious.

Akaia smiled, "What am I, Remia?"

"A mithra."

"What is a mithra?"

Remia smiled, "Part human and part cat. I understand, but I wish you would still come with us. I value your advice."

"I know, Remia, but you must stop. I know you have a lot of a pressure on your shoulders and that you want to lead us in the right path, but I cannot make every decision for you. You constantly ask if I think it's the right path, but you must listen to each of us and base your opinion on that!" Akaia said firmly.

"I…do rely on you often, don't I?" Remia realized. "I'm sorry, Akaia, but when I found out you were going to travel with us and that you were a mithra, I couldn't help but think that your opinion would be the best."

Akaia nodded and smiled, "Remia, as a first decision for you to make, I have a request."

The Dalish woman nodded and stood stronger, ready to respond on her own.

"After we get the aide of the dwarves and Redcliffe, can we visit my village? I know where it is and how to get inside, but if you do not wish to go then I will go alone and find you all in Denerim later."

Remia took in a deep breath. They were on such a tight schedule that it was really ridiculous to think they'd have time to follow Akaia into the woods for Maker knows how long to find her village and stay there for some time.

"I can't promise anything, Akaia, but if we've got extra time then I'm sure everyone would be happy to go with you."

Akaia nodded, "Now was it so hard to decide that for yourself?"

Remia laughed and shook her head, "I suppose not."

Akaia nodded and watched Remia run to the group as she rallied up everyone else.

Alistair walked up to Akaia with an eyebrow raised, "Is okay that you won't be going with us?"

"I decided not to go. Remia relies on my guidance too much, so this will be her time to shine. Though, try to help her out when she needs it, okay?"

Alistair nodded and smiled, "You care for her a lot don't you? Not in **that** way, but almost like a mother actually."

Akaia laughed, "I'll take older sister, Alistair. I may be old to you, but don't push the comments."

Alistair put his hands up in defense, "Whoops."

"She'll leave without you, you know," Akaia nodded in the direction of Remia and the others.

Akaia walked around the camp for a little while, enjoying the sounds of nature. It was so much more peaceful than the city or even the party camp. Akaia's silver eyes were dim with exhaustion and her muscles cried out with each step or movement she made. She was rather happy about getting to relax for a few days, but it was then that a peculiar scent hit Akaia's nose.

"Mithra?" Akaia whispered to herself as she sniffed the air more, desperate to locate the scent. "Wait…Those are..."

Akaia, neglecting all armor, grabbed her spear before sprinting into the woods. Remia and the group could handle werewolves, if not overwhelmed. But…The creatures moving toward them would add to the group's struggle.

Akaia could barely locate her friends in the woods with all the scents mingling together and covering other scents. She could, however, smell Alistair a good distance away. The creature, unfortunately were closer to them than she was.

"No…They can't reach them before I do!" Akaia cursed and picked up her pace, desperate to reach her friends. She could hear them now. Alistair and Morrigan were arguing and Zevran was hitting on Wynne. Though, she focused more on the sound of claws cutting through the ground as the creatures neared her friends.

Akaia jumped out of the bushes and trees with her spear ready. As she jumped so did one of the creatures. Its attempt to attack was struck down by Akaia's ready weapon piercing it.

"Akaia!" Remia took a step toward the woman as she stood straight again. Small cuts and bruises marked the mithra woman's body from her sprint through the woods. The woman's chest rose and fell quickly, her previous exhaustion taking its toll on her body.

"Kadan, what are those creatures?" Sten nodded his head toward the creature Akaia had just slain.

"They are Mithra," Akaia said quickly, her hand gripping her spear tightly. "Mithra who have lost their way and chose to change to their…animal side entirely. They are the forgotten of our kind, but they know I'm traveling with you all so they've picked now to attack."

"Why does it matter if you travel with us?" Alistair asked quickly, sensing there was something more in the mithra's hidden past.

"Because it is my fault they were exiled," Akaia responded quietly as she watched the cat's body revert to its original shape. "Tyge…" (A/N: All the names I use, except for Akaia's older sister and Ambar, are Danish. I thought it'd be kinda funny since the Mithra were once close to the Dalish…They speak Danish…-__- okay maybe I'm not as funny as I think.)

Akaia's eyes darted back to the bushes as more of the large cat creatures came out, growls rumbling through their throats. They stopped before Akaia who was in a defensive stance. After what seemed like an eternity of just staring at them, the leading one reverted back to its half-human, half-cat form.

"Kaia," the male mithra acknowledged her. "I thought I smelled you outside the village, but I never thought I'd find you traveling with these…tainted people."

"Ryker," Akaia nodded to him before she watched Tyge slowly arise once more.

"Ugh…You haven't lost your intensity, Kaia," Tyge smiled weakly to the woman who smirked.

"Why do you travel with these people, Kaia?" Ryker got straight to the point; the rest of his allies changing back to their mithra forms.

Akaia remained passive despite seeing old friends again, "For the sake of the village, I have been traveling with the last two Grey Wardens in all of Ferelden. I intend to return there after we finish calling upon the treaties the wardens have with the dwarves and humans. As you can see we have to deal with this werewolf dilemma first before the elves can help us."

Ryker nodded, his bright gold eyes staring at the group behind Akaia. They were not hiding behind, but they weren't reacting to the presence of the other mithra either.

"Kaia, I understand your intentions, I would know better than anyone what you are trying to do, but is this the way to do it? Your first attempt failed terribly, but..."

"Ryker, I know this is a bit…out of my usual style, but I could not retry the first attempt I made to change our people's minds."

Ryker stepped closer to Akaia, his golden eyes piercing her silver ones, "I would've gladly followed you into battle again, Kaia."

Akaia looked away hesitantly, her voice only a light whisper, "That is why I couldn't do it again."

Alistair lightly coughed and Ryker's eyes instantly found him, "It seems you are too busy and too well guarded to talk right now, Kaia."

"Actually, Ryker, I only came out here because I smelled all of you in the woods and you were heading straight for my friends. If you wish to discuss things further, I would be happy to accompany you and the others of your group to your camp."

Ryker smirked lightly, "What of your companions?"

"They are fully prepared to follow their leader into the woods," Akaia gestured to Remia who stepped forward. "Remia, this is Ryker, one of the Mithra's finest warriors."

"If I heard you correctly, didn't you say he and the others were exiled?" Alistair spoke up, clearly displeased with Akaia's familiarity with the male mithra.

"And I also said it was my fault they were exiled, but you heard most of what I said so that's progress, Alistair," Akaia teased her male human companion with a smirk. Ryker's eyes were amused, but they also showed dislike for her friendliness toward the human.

"Ryker, these are the rest of her companions; Alistair, Morrigan, Wynne, Maethor, Sten, Leliana and Zevran, who reminds me of you often. You two are quite similar."

"He suggests bedding you on a daily basis, too?" Zevran asked curiously.

Ryker raised an eyebrow before his golden eyes darted to the mithra woman; her trained eyes understood the accusation behind them. She simply shook her head and smiled at him. He seemed somewhat relieved before he turned to his own companions, "Head back to camp. I'll fall behind to help our friend keep up."

"I beat you all here!" Akaia growled defensively.

"Actually, it was a tie," Ryker smirked.

Akaia glared before sighing, "I will deal with **you** later. Remia, you should continue on. If you need any help, you have a troop of mithra that can hear quite well. All you have to do is shout and they'll come running."

Remia glanced at Ryker before nodding and directing the group back to their mission.

Akaia and Ryker decided to walk and enjoy the nature around them.

"It's been so long since I've been around another mithra in the woods."

"Not so long, I hear. An interesting story was heard by one of the younger recruits that was exiled as well. He said a mithra named Tarben was seen crossing Ferelden with a dead mithra in his arms. One such mithra that greatly resembled my cousin, Ambar. Now, who could possibly kill another mithra knowing it would end them and have another mithra take them back to the village for a proper burial?"

"I am sorry, Ryker. Ambar tried to kill Remia with a poison spell on her totem which she left for the group to find in Denerim. Remia couldn't be saved by the time Ambar and I got back to her so Ambar understood that I needed to save Remia. She let me trade her soul with Remia's; drawing the poison out with it. She was happy in her last moments, but I still can't forgive myself yet."

Ryker gripped her arm suddenly, "Kaia, you shouldn't be willing to spend so much time around me. I…can tell it will happen soon. If I am near you…then…"

"Ryker, there are laws, as foolish as they are, they do exist. I hate it; just because I am a pureblood doesn't mean anything. There are other purebloods like Malina to continue tradition. I've already broken enough laws by traveling into Ferelden!"

Ryker chuckled lightly, "That is true, but you didn't break the worst one. I can see it in your eyes; the love you lost. You remained pure, though, and strong to tradition in that sense."

"I betrayed them, Ryker. I left them to fend for themselves with only the elders to rely on."

"That is not betrayal," Ryker gently rested his forehead on her shoulder, "You don't want to disappoint them."

"Ryker…I want you to travel with us, but I can't ask you to. After the elves we plan on visiting Orzammar and I don't plan on participating in that adventure, but…will you return to the village? Tell them I give you and the others full amnesty. I intend to come back in a few months so tell the elders that as well, if you will."

Ryker pulled his head back and smiled at her, "Finally going back?"

Akaia sighed, "She wants me to."

"You saw her?"

"In the Fade. The first stop this group made was to the Tower of Magi and the mages needed help. Unfortunately, everyone got trapped in the fade by a demon and rather than dreaming like my companions did, I encountered Aranel. She wants me to go back to the village to accept my duty."

"Kaia," Ryker again pushed his head to her shoulder and he gripped her arms, "please don't do anything that will get you hurt. I thought I would die after what happened last time."

"Ryker…" Akaia whispered gently, "I promise you that I will keep myself from death."

When Ryker didn't let go, Akaia wondered if he was thinking something over but his arms slowly moved to her back and they pulled her closer to his chest. Akaia didn't resist as he gripped her tightly, "Please don't go with them."

Akaia's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head against his chest, her arms gripping the front of his shirt, "I'm sorry, Ryker, but I have to go with them. I will gladly spend time waiting for them to return from their mission with you and the other mithra if you all will stay in these woods."

Ryker nodded before placing his chin on her forehead, "If that is what you want."

Akaia smiled as he pulled away before they headed to the camp. The other mithra laughed and teased to the two for being slow. Akaia felt so warm at the mithra camp; so welcome.

"Kaia, tell us of your adventures with the grey wardens! I hear you and the previous leader of the Ferelden branch were quite close," a female mithra named Caryn watched Akaia closely, her green eyes dancing with delight.

"I was, but his spirit now rests, I believe. He died at Ostagar when the darkspawn overwhelmed us. I would not be here if he didn't ask me to help the two wardens I am now traveling with."

Ryker was surprised by that confession and he smiled lightly, "Then tonight we give thanks to this human man for convincing our best army leader that it was better for her to live. May the spirits of the woods guide his soul to peace."

Akaia smiled at Ryker who returned the smile. The other mithra explained that their little 'clan,' as they called it, had traveled around Ferelden for a few months before heading to Antiva where a few of the mithra remained. Antivan citizens were much more welcoming of the mithra race than Ferelden citizens, apparently. Akaia didn't even notice how fast the days went by when she was with her fellow mithra kind.

"Kaia, your friends are on their way back to the village. They will probably reach this camp in a few hours," Caryn pointed out.

"I forgot you were the tracker of our group, Caryn," Akaia admitted. A tracker was a mithra with a stronger sense of smell than normal. Trackers were often used to help locate herbs outside a village and darkspawn should they start to head for the village.

Caryn smirked, "Surely you didn't forget that all of us here followed you into battle and that you had a special job for each of us. Don't you remember how you used Tyge to relay messages back and forth between villages because he is the fastest in his partially human form? Also, Ane, although heavy with child now, is still our best ranged fighter. She never misses a target and was well prepared to take you down if you proved to be hostile toward other mithra. Then of course, Ryker, your beloved heavy weapon fighter. How many times did he save your life by coming in and blocking a blow that would've killed you?"

"Too many times for me to every repay," Akaia laughed.

"You know you hurt him, right?" Caryn sighed, her voice becoming less happy and light.

Akaia knew what Caryn was about to start and she wanted to tell Caryn not to talk about it, but she needed to hear how their little clan saw her act.

"Ryker was as hurt as Reiner, you know. First off, it's not fair how you never picked between the two, I hope you realize. Then, you take Ryker with you and the rest of our troop to battle where you let us believe we were simply going to retreat? You know we don't regret following you into battle, but…you made us look like traitors. He almost died, you know…not of a wound that can be healed. Reiner, too, was even more hurt because you didn't take him with you and don't even get me started on Malina."

"I know, but Aranel would never have blamed you all. It's because I didn't stay long enough to clear your names or to apologize to Rein and Malina," Akaia explained remorsefully.

Caryn sighed, "Why Ryker wants to mate with you is beyond me, but I suppose it makes sense. You both are some of the best fighters of your years."

Akaia's eyes widened and her cheeks went red, "R-Ryker wants to…w-with me?"

"He says he noticed it a long time ago, you know back when you were just starting to get drawn into the mating process? Ryker said that he was gone the first two years of that due to trade and other issues back in our homeland, but when he came back around that time he really picked out your scent, dear Kaia. Though, all these years he has been resisting the urges and preserving your purity. He thinks his brother may also be interested in mating with you. Of course, Ryker and Reiner both want the girl they aren't permitted to have."

"B-both of them? I…I think I knew more of Rein's affections than Ryker's. I mean…I noticed Ryker, but…I always thought he was just teasing me. Yet, both of them understand that it isn't allowed."

"As do you, I see. You know, if you took responsibility and accepted your duty, you could easily get the council to abolish that law. Though, whose affections do you prefer, I wonder? You took so long to get here with Ryker and I know how deeply he cares for you. Though, you also seem to have attracted that human, Alistair."

Remia had noticed that anytime she talked to Alistair he did get nervous, but she thought if she treated him normally that it would go away.

"Alistair is to be king of Ferelden. The other members of the group do not know of his royal blood, but he doesn't even want the position. Duncan wanted me to save him for that reason and I plan to see it through. If he takes the throne he will need a human queen. I am fond of Alistair, but that is even more unforgiving than mating with a person of mixed blood."

Caryn smiled gently, "Your sister taught you compassion for everything, and for that Ryker owes her."

Akaia's silver eyes darted to Caryn's green ones, "You believe I will choose Ryker?"

"You enjoy the idea, plus I can tell how much you enjoy his company. Just sitting near him makes you smile and all of us saw it the other night when he chose to sit by you. Ryker, you should know, has also remained pure."

That truly surprised Akaia. Most male mithra could get away with…caboodling with other people. For her to learn that Ryker had indeed stayed pure, especially when he was a very attractive and well built male mithra, surprised Akaia. He was quite intimidating in appearance; his golden eyes always in a rather dark stare and his black hair just made his tan skin stand out and his dark tan clan markings seemed more like faint whispers on his skin.

Reiner, on the other hand, was Ryker's younger brother who was born the same years as Akaia. He wasn't as intimidating as his brother in appearance despite having the same markings, skin tone, hair and eye color, and he was more social than his brother. Reiner was also a lot gentler than his older brother.

"Reiner is too soft for you and he better suits Malina, anyways," Caryn continued as she wrapped up a blanket from her tent.

"And why does Ryker better suit me?" Akaia asked curiously.

"You both are aggressive but so compassionate deep down. Ryker is two years your senior and he still has not mated. Call me crazy but isn't that what the elders call something like divine intervention?"

Akaia's smile grew, "Now I fully remember all those times you went on about how the spirits guide us to our true love one way or another."

"Don't ever forget that. I mean, it worked for Tyge and Anne and those two are from different villages, but then again Anne is now considered a member of our village."

"Anne and Tyge? I thought Anne was heavy with another of the group's child. Oh, and I ended one of Tyge's lives," Akaia felt guilty instantly.

"Only his first, Kaia. He still has the rest," Caryn explained. "I have a request, Kaia."

"What is it?"

"When you return to the village in a few months, please decide between the brothers. Malina cares for Reiner, so I don't know if that will influence your decision, but I thought you should know. She will, as you know, stand back and let you be with him if that is how things play out, but I am almost certain the spirits mean for you and Ryker to be together."

"Of course, Caryn, I will decide by then because by then it will be near mating season."

Caryn nodded and smiled, "Your friends are moments away from this camp and Alistair is rather aggravated from what I can tell. I don't think he liked the idea of you staying around Ryker who is by the way right over there watching you."

Akaia turned and saw that Ryker was leaning against a tree just watching her. She smiled and walked up to him, her silver eyes curious, "What has you so intrigued?"

"Only the woman of our kind that chooses to travel with tainted humans and fight a war that does not concern her."

"She must be quite the nuisance."

Ryker smirked, "Terrible, really. She even led a troop of her closest allies into battle and then made a terrible decision."

"Oh? What was that?"

"She left me in charge of the remaining troops," Ryker shook his head, "and Caryn will agree that that was a bad move. You see, I was so distracted by her decision that I just…I couldn't even give a good argument to allow the council to forgive us. Thus why this little 'clan' was exiled."

"Ryker you…you didn't speak up at the council meeting?"

The male mithra closed his eyes, hiding their golden hue from the female mithra across from him as he shook his head. He re-opened his eyes when the group led by Remia stumbled into the camp.

Akaia turned her head and smiled at Remia who walked over to her slowly.

"You seem exhausted, Remia," Akaia greeted the elf woman with a sympathetic look. "How did the situation go?"

"Zathrian was part of the cause of the curse. He made a pact with a spirit and bound it to a wolf. Both of them are gone from this world now and the curse has been lifted."

Akaia nodded and glanced up to the other members of the group, "Perhaps you all should make camp here for then night."

"I'd rather not, thank you. We have a lot of ground to cover," Alistair tried to cover his uneasiness around so many mithra, but his attempt failed.

Sten looked at Ryker and nodded to him, "Resting here is safe. We should replenish our energy and proceed quickly."

"W-what?! Usually you're all 'Let's keep moving' or 'Why are we stopping? This is pointless.'"

Sten didn't respond to Alistair and, instead, walked over to the fire pit where he sat down and cleaned his blade.

"I agree with Akaia's suggestion to rest here for the night. Alistair, you took a few bad injuries didn't you? I will be over by that pond when you want me to heal them," Wynne smiled before walking off.

The other members of the group didn't want to pass up a chance to rest after fighting werewolves so they opted to camp with the mithra.

"Alistair, are you uncomfortable around my people?" Akaia asked as she helped him set up his tent.

"W-what? I just don't trust that Reker? Riker?"

"Ryker? He is my most trusted ally, Alistair. Well, of my own kind at least. Please, understand that."

"I do, Akaia, it's just –"

"Akaia! Anne is going into labor!" Ryker jumped into the clearing, his golden eyes excited.

Akaia's smiled grew and she got up, leaving Alistair alone with a half set-up tent.

Alistair sighed, a disappointed look on his face after Akaia disappeared in the brush of the woods.

Mithra are most loyal and they are always excited to celebrate the birth of a new life. Though, this can cause the mithra's loyalty to look strained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 6: Moving Beyond Comfort

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is an OC/Alistair/OC story (the 2nd OC doesn't come in for a long while.)

Alistair was rather silent the rest of the trip to Orzammar. His walking pace was slower than usual and he offered to take the back of the group. Ever since Akaia had shown favor to Ryker and jumped at the news her friend was going into labor, Alistair hadn't been as charismatic as usual.

"He seems mad," Remia said casually from her spot in front of Akaia. Ever since Akaia told Remia to take more charge, the elf woman had been taking a single leading spot and her command was better than when she took everyone's advice.

"You seem to think I know why," Akaia smirked knowingly. Everyone else in their group had figured the mithra woman had something to do with Alistair's rather low mood.

"Akaia, usually I wouldn't agree to the idea that two of my teammates being attracted to each other, for this reason actually, but if there is something going on, just tell me."

"Remia I assure you, nothing is going on between Alistair and me. I have no idea why his mood is so negative lately. Though, if you want, I could try and figure out what it is before we reach Orzammar. That way, he'll be at his top condition by then."

Remia glanced back and nodded; not even a smile graced her lips. Akaia took that as a sign that this was a serious situation and Remia needed it solved.

Akaia stopped walking and waited until she was behind the group with Alistair.

"Something wrong?" Alistair asked, his eyes not meeting Akaia's.

"No, I just thought I'd fall back and give you some company. Is everything okay, Alistair?"

Alistair glanced at her, "Yeah, everything is just **fine**."

"I may not be a native of Ferelden, but I know that that was sarcastic. Alistair, please tell me. Everyone believes I'm the cause and if I am then you should tell me so I can fix it."

"'Fix it?' You think you can simply 'fix' my problem!?" Alistair was not offended by the fact that Akaia thought he had a problem, but by the fact that she thought it would be an easy matter. "Then again, you're a mithra…Everything about you is perfect and comes easy."

Akaia's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously, "Excuse me? Is that truly what you believe? Mithra are just perfect beings that cannot make mistakes and are unopposed by anything?"

Alistair turned to her and saw the fury of the judgment in her eyes, "Are you saying you're not? Even our leader followed your opinions more than anyone else's! The only time you should true weakness was when Zevran's assassins almost killed you because you weren't in the right armor!"

The group had stopped shortly after the other two and they now watched Alistair and Akaia argue. Remia winced at Alistair's words, knowing they'd hit home.

"Living eternally is not as blissful as it seems, Alistair. I don't die naturally nor do I age physically. I cannot scar unless cut by a weapon of Mithra make and I can smell, see and move better than humans or elves or dwarves, but I am hardly perfect. My kind wasn't even supposed to exist, Alistair!"

Akaia's silver eyes looked more like a cloudy grey to Alistair. He could see the pure fury behind her eyes as well as the pain.

"Akaia, stay calm," Sten walked up to the Mithra woman who was slowly succumbing to her rage.

The storm color in her eyes darted to Sten as he stepped near her; a warning to stop. Akaia's eyes widened and she slowly returned to her senses when Sten's hand gripped her shoulder firmly.

"Thank you…Sten," Akaia whispered loud enough for the qunari to hear.

"Kadan, you should rest. Your body is tense and your mind isn't normal. Is it really so soon?"

"No…I'm just one of the few that gets hit hard by heat," Akaia explained to Sten who knew very well that the Mithra mating days were coming soon.

Sten had actually been around Akaia during one mating ritual and he'd seen how drastically her personality changed. She was less merciful and opted for more animalistic ways of doing things. Though, of course, he was always supposed to be near her on such days to ensure she didn't do something truly foolish.

Sten watched Akaia closely as they made their way to Remia. Akaia's eyes were tired and her cat-like ears didn't stand upright as usual. Instead, they opted to flex back on her head as if in defeat.

Alistair sighed and hung his head. Once again, his feelings had gotten in the way of his friendship with Akaia. He didn't mean to offend her, but after seeing how… incomparable Ryker was, well, Alistair was a little frustrated. His anger was misplaced and he knew that.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her, you know," Leliana said casually.

Alistair sighed again and nodded, "I know, I really do, it's just…"

"You think it's unfair that your competition is a man like Ryker?"

"Exactly…"

"Alistair, all of us know you feel for Akaia, and she has to have some sort of feelings for you to resist the urge to kill you when you invoke her fury. It is unfortunate that she isn't permitted to be with a human," Leliana reminded him gently. She'd paid attention to Akaia when she said 'mating' with humans and elves was forbidden and strongly looked against.

"I know! I just wish things could be different! I mean…If I wasn't even here then she'd have a chance with Duncan. I'm not just frustrated that I have to compete with Ryker," Alistair said the male mithra's name disdainfully, "but also that I feel for the woman Duncan loved."

"I wondered if that was part of it. Alistair, let her be for a little while. You may talk to her, don't get me wrong, but don't push anything as far as her people or love goes. She is very confused right now and we're about to reach the one place in all of Ferelden that she cannot go."

Alistair nodded and mustered the strength to push his emotions out of the way for a while. He cared for Akaia, more than he'd admit to, but until they talked it out he couldn't get jealous and try to demand her attention.

By the time the group reached Orzammar and defeated the bounty hunters just outside the city doors, Akaia was feeling less than comfortable with the plan to enter the city and ask for help.

"P-perhaps I should stay out here? I could look around the shops and just wait here for you all," Akaia suggested weakly. Even her tail hung limp in fear.

Sten didn't like that Akaia was showing how fearful of being underground she was, but he understood her fear. For a mithra, being underground was like being buried alive.

Remia paused to look at the terrified woman, "Are you really that scared?"

"It is not mithra territory. I'd rather try to fly than travel in the dwarven city."

Remia's eyes brows lifted in surprise at Akaia's preference, but she sighed and looked at everyone else.

Wynne glanced at Akaia before looking back at Remia with a simple shake of her head.

Morrigan just gave Remia the look 'You know what you must do.'

Alistair gave Akaia a sympathetic look, pleading her not to force the mithra underground.

Sten just stared at Remia, but his response was clear and it was a response that surprised the elf girl since Sten was so close to the mithra.

Zevran sighed and shook his head.

Leliana's response was similar to Alistair's, showing that the bard was okay if the mithra stayed on the surface. Though they needed her skills, they could survive without them.

Remia sighed and looked at Akaia, an apologetic look in her eyes, "We can't afford to go on without your skills in battle, Akaia. I would love to allow you to stay on the surface, but…"

"I understand," Akaia smiled weakly. If things got really bad, she'd just tell Remia she absolutely had to get out of the city and then run faster than her legs could carry her.

After Remia expertly convinced Loghain's men to back off and was given entrance to the city, Akaia was halted at the gates.

"Wait a minute. You're a mithra and we don't appreciate what the mithra have done for us in the past," the guard said coldly.

"Chances are, I was there and what happened wasn't even close to what you have heard. I am with the Wardens and as much as I'd prefer to avoid going underground at all, I must. So, if you would, allow me to pass?"

The guard nodded and let Akaia pass. Akaia remembered her first walk in Orzammar…

"_Lady Kaia, please be careful. We can't afford to have you venture too deep into the city or else the magic used to protect us will wear off. Your sister would prefer it if you came home without a story about another 'near-death' experience," Ryker's teasing voice reached the young girl's ears._

"_I understand…Geez Ryker, what does my sister expect me to get away with with you watching me so often!"_

_Ryker smiled at her and escorted her through the city…_

"Akaia are you okay?" Remia pulled the mithra from her memories. Akaia smiled gently and took long fluid steps to keep up with the group. She could feel her head getting cloudy and her ears rung with the sounds echoing in the large chamber. Her nose burned from the lack of fresh air and her skin seared in the heat.

"Kadan," Sten gave her a knowing look to which she just shook her head. She fought to keep her breath even as the senses got worse. Luckily, only Sten seemed to notice.

Akaia's vision was blurry and she leaned against Sten as her mind flashed back to her memories.

"_Lady Kaia?! Lady Kaia?! Kaia! Come on, Kaia, where are you?!" Ryker called out desperately in the deep roads._

_Kaia's breaths were staggered and uneven and she was bleeding from her side badly. She'd left the protection of the magic and her body was instantly hit by effects of being underground. The cut was from a Hurlock that managed to catch her off-guard when she stumbled into the crossroads._

"_R-Ryker…" Kaia weakly called out. "Ryker…"_

"_KAIA?!" Ryker called out desperately, his golden eyes searching the darkness of the deep roads._

_Kaia stumbled out to him and he caught her in his arms._

"_Kaia! Oh, spirits of the sky...Don't let her life fade from her, not even one of her lives can be spared," Ryker lifted her with ease before he ran to entrance to the roads._

"Kadan," Sten pulled her out of her own mind. He could tell she was recalling her previous adventures in the city because she paled whenever she seemed to zone out.

"I am fine, Sten…Thank you," Akaia's brows furrowed as she pushed forward.

"I hate to suggest it, but isn't there magic for you to use down here?" Sten's suggestion surprised Akaia since qunari loathed all magic.

Akaia smiled weakly, "I do not know it…"

Sten caught Akaia as she stumbled on a step in the city. Akaia's thoughts couldn't be pulled together and she once again was lost to her memories.

"_Lady Kaia," Ryker was surprised as she slowly sat up in bed, "don't get up!"_

"_Ryker…I am fine. I just…want air…"_

"_It makes sense that you'd be more affected by being underground. You are a rare spirit, after all," Ryker smiled at her, though his smiled was forced._

_Akaia gently touched Ryker's shoulder in comfort, "It was not your fault, Ryker. I went out of the protection of the spell and I got caught off guard in the deep roads. All were my decisions."_

"_That's not it, Lady Kaia…" Ryker turned a worried gaze to his friend…_

"Kadan," Sten's voice brought her back once more, "you should rest at the inn here. You cannot help us like this and it was foolish to come down here."

"No, Sten, I must fight this. I will not succumb to this weakness," Akaia growled out as she moved forward with the group.

After learning that Orzammar was fighting to place a new king on the throne, Remia was pressed with the choice of who to support.

"Harrowmont would be the more peaceful option," Alistair voiced his opinion which coincided with Leliana's and Wynne's.

Akaia didn't voice her protest to the idea of supporting Harrowmont, but Sten settled her nerves by uncharacteristically voicing his opinion. He then supported the prince for Akaia, knowing she couldn't handle any more actions than standing.

"Akaia you look really pale," Alistair pointed out, his voice laced with concern.

Remia stopped walking and turned around, "Akaia? Are you feeling okay?"

Akaia sighed and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine…"

Remia nodded hesitantly, knowing Akaia was lying to her, but she knew Akaia wouldn't sacrifice her health for nothing. They met with the prince's attendant before being told they had to earn the votes of two nobles. Though, knowing how the world often worked there would be things to do to get the votes.

When Akaia tuned in to the conversation between Remia and the daughter of one of the lords, she was horrified to learn they'd have to enter the deep roads. Akaia was about to pass out in the city, much less the deep roads that slowly traveled deeper into the earth.

Mithra could shield themselves from the taint and were immune it, but their purity wasn't permitted in the darkest roads where the source of Darkspawn were. Akaia's breathing started to speed up and her eyes closed in an attempt to calm herself. She couldn't enter the deep roads, but she had to help the others.

"Kadan, don't be foolish," Sten could tell Akaia wasn't going to back down from the task.

"I have to, Sten. I will…be okay. My armor is stronger than my first time here and I will not get lost," Akaia's silver eyes were becoming dull and grey the closer she got to the deep roads.

Alistair walked next to Akaia on the way to the entrance to the deep roads, "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I will be fine, Alistair."

Alistair didn't want to argue with her because he felt that deep down the stress could push her over the edge.

The dwarves that stopped Remia from entering the deep roads looked at each other when Akaia slowly stepped their way. The leader called for Remia who paused and turned to him again.

"Is something wrong?" Remia asked, completely confused by his sudden desire to stop them.

"I know you're a topsider and Mithra aren't exactly the most welcoming bunch, but you have to know what will happen if she goes in the Deep Roads," the dwarf caught the glare from Akaia a moment too late.

Remia looked at her mithra friend with curiosity before asking the dwarf to continue.

"The tunnels are too deep for her kind…If I remember right, a mithra woman entered the tunnels a long time ago, outside the protection of a special magic and that woman nearly died. A male mithra chased after her and he later came out with her, but she'd almost been killed by darkspawn. The girl was apparently chasing some instinct in her…I think the ancestors said she was following 'the whisper of the wind' or something like that? Anyways, the main point is that if she goes down there, she's as good as dead."

Remia turned to Akaia and decided to pursue the history of mithra in the roads, "Do you know of this legend here, Akaia?"

"Of course I do…I was the mithra who left the protection of our magic to enter the tunnels on my own," Akaia got out slowly.

"Then you know how badly these tunnels affect you and you'd still go?!" Remia's voice rose lightly.

"Akaia, that's incredibly foolish!" Alistair's eyes showed clear disapproval.

"I cannot sit back at let you all do the work again! If I knew the spell to protect myself in the tunnels, I would use it in a heartbeat, but…"

Remia shook her head, "No; you're staying in the city. If anything, go talk to Shaper of Memories and see if he has anything on the spell mithra use to be safe underground. If you find it before we get back, great, if not…Well we'll have to go on without your skills in battle."

Akaia nodded and backed away from the doors. The dwarf that had stopped Remia from taking her into the roads stood beside her, "So the legend about mithra never aging is true. That legend is over 100 years old."

Akaia had to smile lightly at that, "Yes…we don't age after a certain point. By the way, thank you. I was so set on helping my friends that I didn't even think about my own health. I probably would've been dead weight in the deep roads, and that could've killed them."

The dwarf nodded before offering to send one of his men with her to reach the Shaper of Memories safely. Akaia politely refused and managed to get there without tripping or passing out.

"Ah…A mithra," one of the Shapers walked up to her. "You aren't surrounded by the protection magic are you?"

Akaia shook her head, "That is why I am here. Ever since Mithra and Dwarves made a pact to keep limited interaction with each other, the spell to protect ourselves has been withdrawn from the learning scriptures. I never learned the spell, even when it was available. Do you have any records on it here?"

The Shaper hummed as he thought before directing Akaia to the very back where he said she **might** find something on it. Akaia searched the stacks of ancient texts for a long time before Leliana tapped her shoulder.

"Any luck?"

Akaia sighed, "No… There are plenty of records from when mithra visited because that was such a rare occurrence and we often come straight to this Shaperate. However, my people didn't leave the incantation here. I would assume it is out of fear that a darkspawn emissary could've learned the incantation and used it against us."

Leliana could see the sweat on the mithra woman's brow which worried her. Even being in the city was a huge threat to Akaia's health.

"Perhaps you should head to your village? You could still meet up with us at Redcliffe later."

"No…I need all of you to come with me. Leliana I want you to look at this book here. It is a rare find; the history of my people outside of a clan village. You cannot understand all of it, but you may recognize some of the words because of their similarity to the elves' language. I will translate this for you, but I want you to focus on the pictures more."

Leliana nodded and looked over the mithra's shoulder, her eyes scanning the pages. She could pick out a few words like war, peace, hate, love, life and death. When Leliana looked to the pictures that were drawn she saw the bodies of many mithra and the light surrounding the ones still standing. Her eyes didn't neglect a single detail on the page and she almost thought she could see the memories if she looked hard enough.

"I could show you," Akaia finally whispered, "the memories of my people can be stored in special stones. This was why we remained connected with the dwarves for so long before we cut our ties. Only the dwarves' deep tunnels had access to the stones we needed and since we couldn't go underground, we paid them with what we could. However, when they found the true worth of the stones the dwarves betrayed my kind and at the next pay off, they slaughtered our kind. We were outnumbered and caught unaware. When a few mithra survived, they returned to their clan and told of the betrayal which led to our kind abandoning the mines. We had enough stones to last us a while."

Leliana stared at Akaia with wide eyes as the mithra's silver eyes watered.

"My parents were some of the mithra that were slaughtered," Akaia said lightly as if she were treading on glass. "My older sister then had to take my father's place as clan leader. We were both young for our kind at the time, but Aranel took to leading the village well and she became as popular with our people as my father and mother were. She had to lead a village so I chose to follow a warrior's path and take care of myself. Only three years ago…I made a choice that ended up taking my sister's life."

Leliana placed a hand on Akaia's shoulder and she gently squeezed to show she was there for her friend.

"I was supposed to lead the village, but I couldn't even make a good decision without costing the life of my most precious person! My sister's daughter didn't have the heart to hate me for it and the villagers didn't think it was my fault, per se. However, my best friend was so hurt by my actions that she yelled at me for hours. Ryker helped me escape the village and then his group of soldiers that were, well are, loyal to me were exiled. I haven't gone back once since I left. That's why I've had messengers bring me messages at night."

Leliana smiled lightly knowing she'd been caught while spying on Akaia's various meetings with her people. The bard sighed before turned Akaia to look at her, "You've done nothing wrong. You were scared and felt unprepared and you also blamed yourself for your sister's death, but would she want you to sit here in Orzammar, suffering from your weakness to being underground remembering all the sad times?"

Akaia's silver eyes widened and she smiled lightly, "No…That's why I have to go back to my village soon. My sister's daughter will be going through the Coming of Age Ceremony around the time we get there if we go to Redcliffe first."

Leliana smiled, "You see? You should be there for that as the girl's aunt, not just the clan leader."

"Thank you, Leliana. I came to the human world to see if I could prove that humans, elves and dwarves aren't as bad as they were a long time ago and you, Remia, Alistair, Wynne, Zevran, and even Morrigan have proved that!"

"By the way, I've noticed you and Sten are quite close, are you not?"

"You want to know how we know each other since he's only recently come to Ferelden?"

"It is simply my curiosity."

Akaia laughed lightly to herself, "My village only moved to Ferelden 5 years ago to establish better trade with a Dalish clan that had to move because of humans invading their land. Before that, my clan lived very close to Sten's village. When Sten was a bit younger, I had just passed my initiation test into the warrior group of our tribe. So, naturally, I felt like exploring the lands alone."

Leliana laughed, "That does sound like you!"

"I encountered him while tracking a wolf in the woods and I accidentally shot him with an arrow. I was so worried that I ran up to him and made sure he got back to his village. When we got there, however, the other qunari weren't exactly glad I had come so close to the village of my accord and shot one of their promising warriors with an arrow while caught off guard. They almost killed me in an act of war, but Sten stepped in and said that although it was foolish of me to help him home, I had shown mercy and kindness. To qunari, mercy isn't exactly a common act that is witnessed everyday and my form of kindness was something that perked his interest. I didn't expect anything from him and I apologized for shooting him, to which he claimed it was his fault for getting caught off guard. That act of mercy turned into a peace treaty between my people and his people and he swore to protect me since I had managed to catch him off guard."

"My! That is quite an honorable task! Did he hold up to it?"

"Oh, my sister loved it. He made sure I never ventured outside the village alone again."

"Wait; I thought your people weren't allowed outside the village."

"We're not, but I was the village leader's sister and I explored to make sure darkspawn didn't get close to our village."

Leliana took a deep breath before asking a question Akaia could tell she was hesitant to ask, "Why do Blights not affect your people?"

Akaia sighed, "You will see when we visit the village."

Leliana accepted her answer before smiling, "So you can't mate with Ryker or, what was his name? Reiner? Because you're the leader now?"

"There's that, and I'm a pureblood. Ryker and Reiner's father was human, but a male child born to a female mithra will always be another mithra."

"Who would you choose? I know this isn't exactly my business, but you seemed quite fond of Ryker and that is why Alistair is so frustrated nowadays, you know?"

"Ryker is why he's mad?" Akaia gasped out, "That does make sense. If I could return his feelings for me without truly betraying my people, I probably would. I would cast aside my title and clan if I could, but I will never be able to. I owe my people more than I can give and if that costs the chance to be with Alistair then I will give it up."

Leliana understood Akaia's decision to remain with her clan which also meant that after they dealt with the Blight, Akaia would go home. Forever.

"Leliana don't give me such a sad look," Akaia smiled, "If things go well when we visit my village, then I will not disappear forever as you think. By the way, why aren't you with the others?"

"They went to stop the carta, but Remia wanted someone to check on you. Alistair and Sten offered at first, then Zevran, but I told Remia to let me visit you since you and I are friends."

"Thank you for sparring me a visit from Zevran."

Leliana and Akaia laughed, enjoying the fact that Akaia's illness seemed to disappear for a brief moment of happiness.

Mithra never forget their past, but they are willing to forgive their mistakes and the mistakes of those who wronged them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Legends Come From Somewhere…**

Ch 7: Playing In a Garden

-Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age: Origins or the characters. I don't claim the Mithra race either, or Tolkien's elven language. Just Akaia, her personality, and some of the Mithra legends.

-This is an OC/Alistair/OC story (the 2nd OC.)

"Kadan," Sten's voice called out.

Akaia slowly lifted her head from her pillow in the Shaperate's office. Her cat-like ears twitched eagerly to the sound of a familiar voice, but when her eyes focused on her friend they narrowed. She quickly stood up before crossing the small distance to him in a rush.

"Sten! What happened to you?" Akaia's voice rose in panic, but her energy remained low due to the effects of being so deep in the earth.

"I am fine," Sten responded stoically."

Akaia ran a clawed finger across one of the jagged cuts in Sten's armor, pulling her hand back, she showed him a thick line of blood. His blood.

"Sten!" Akaia gripped the qunari's arm when a wave of exhaustion hit her, but her panic still held through, "where are the others?"

"They are camped out in the Deep Roads. Alistair and Remia sense a powerful darkspawn nearby and we weren't prepared for the battle," Sten sat down, his wounds starting to affect him.

Akaia struggled against her weakness to start peeling off Sten's armor, but when she saw the large gash under his chestplate, she froze. Sten never retained such injuries. In all the time she had known him, Sten had never been so injured.

"I am fine, Kadan," Sten tried to calm his panicking friend, but upon seeing her shaking hands he knew her mind was on the others that remained in the tunnels. Sten had been against leaving everyone, but he had been in the best condition and had enough energy to return to the city. He encountered few darkspawn after cutting through their main line and the others were holding their line with the help of the Legion of the Dead.

Akaia's eyes, dull and tired, inspected Sten thoroughly before she turned around and stepped lightly to the Shaper of Memories. He regarded her with a weak smile, seeing her suffering was highly disheartening, and she'd been there for days.

"Can you do me a rather large favor?" Akaia's voice barely reached his ears, but he nodded.

The Shaper nodded and turned to a book to record the favor as Akaia's voice one again managed to float to him, "I need access to lyrium vein." At the request, he paused in his writing, "A large favor indeed, and why would you require such a thing?"

Akaia took a breath, "I need to enter the deep reaches of the Fade in order to gain knowledge that may allow me to enter the Deep Roads safely. There is…a way to gain such knowledge in the Fade."

The Shaper sigh and finished writing, "Although our people are not on good terms, I cannot deny such a request. Take this key and open the back room. There should be a lyrium vein in the wall that will suit such a purpose."

Akaia took the key and walked to the door. It was slightly hidden by a bookcase, but she could feel the lyrium pulsing through the wall. Sten followed her, some blood dripping onto the ground from his wound.

"Kadan," Sten was unsure about her plans, but he knew that mithra and lyrium was a dangerous mix. They had a strong enough affinity for the Fade, but adding lyrium to mix practically put them at the Golden Halls.

"I need to see her," Akaia mumbled, falling to her knees in the doorway. She felt her consciousness being stripped of her, but she crawled forward still. Her right arm stretched toward the lyrium, the power resonating as her fingers closed in. Collapsing completely onto the ground, Akaia's fingertips came in contact with the cold stone.

As her mind slipped away, Akaia could feel the pull of the Fade. Upon opening her eyes, she saw her village. The pressure of being underground was no longer present in Akaia's head and body and sat up with ease, her hands resting on the green grass beneath her.

Children ran around playing nearby and Akaia smiled at the sight. One of the children caught sight of Akaia and stopped running to stare at her before pointing out her presence to the other children. Had this simply been a dream in the Fade, the children shouldn't have been able to see Akaia.

"Something's wrong," Akaia mumbled to herself, standing up and walking toward the village. Upon her arrival, the other mithra, child and adult alike, would pause to see the stranger before continuing on their way.

"Excuse me," another mithra approached Akaia. Turning her head, the snow haired woman gasped at who stood before her. Her silver eyes widened in shock as she recognized one face she never thought she'd see again.

The other mithra was clearly confused as to Akaia's shock, but proceeded to offer her guidance, "May I help you?"

"You-" Akaia realized swiftly that the woman didn't recognize her and shook her head slightly, calming her nerves, "Where is the village leader? I wish to speak with them…"

"My mate is currently watching over our children. Please, follow me," the woman smiled softly at Akaia, her eyes were a dazzling blue, but her hair was a soft white that danced in the wind.

Akaia smiled remorsefully as the woman guided her through the village Akaia remembered perfectly. Every step, every little flower growing on the side of the pathway, nothing was different. Her memory proved clear, but that's all this was. A very powerful memory.

"Jerrik, this young woman was looking for you, it seems she has a question for you," the blue eyed mithra smiled at her mate.

It'd been so long since Akaia had seen such warmth, and it almost broke her heart to continue to believe it wasn't real. However, her parents were long gone as well as every other mithra in the village in the Fade. In stepping into a deeper level of the fade, Akaia had accidentally entered her own memory.

"Oh? How may I help this young woman?" Jerrik turned to Akaia with a fatherly gaze.

Akaia opened her mouth to ask him a question but sighed, "This isn't real. I won't be trapped in the fade due to my own weakness."

The memories slowly melted away into ever-changing memory. The village was rather ghost-like, transparent and changing, however on figure stood casually in front of the image.

"We meet here again, sister," Aranel greeted her sister with her delicate smile.

Returning the gesture, Akaia stepped over to her sibling, seeking guidance, "I'm in need of a spell."

Aranel nodded and gestured for Akaia to follow her through the village, "The spell you seek is to shield you from the Deep Roads sickness, correct?"

Nodding, Akaia followed obediently, "Yes, my allies are struggling and I fear it is due partially to my inability to aid them. Even Sten was severely injured, even if his sense of pride and honor don't allow him to recognize such."

Aranel chuckled, "Yes, but that is part of being a Qunari. Unfortunately, I do not know the incantation to memory. I used the old scriptures centuries ago, and I never took the time to memorize the spell."

Akaia looked to her sister with surprise. The one creature she ever viewed as perfect, especially with magic, didn't know a spell simply because she didn't take the time to memorize it?

"Don't be so surprised, there were too many spells that went out of use or were marked as forbidden for me to learn them all and commit them all to memory," Aranel smiled at her sister before pausing, "Though I may know an alternative solution for you…"

"You seem hesitant," Akaia was sharp and Aranel winced before turning away from her sister and changing the village scene surrounding them into one of the caves that had been near their original village.

The paintings on the walls showed the transformation of a mithra into its most primal nature while still retaining its human-like form.

"Forcing your body into a primal rage could sustain you well enough. If there were any other method, I'd recommend it," Aranel looked back to her sister, "A powerful enough rage could last long enough for your journey into the deep roads and back, but if it wore off while on the return…And there is no certainty that you will be able to tell friend from foe!"

After little thought, Akaia examined the rite, "I will undergo the transformation. Any chance is better than none."

"Kaia!" Anarel quickly tried to grip her sister's arm only to have her hand pass through it, "I'm weakening…"

"Weakening? What do you mean?"

"The longer you remain in the Fade, the more dependent your mind is on my magic and too much dependency means I will slowly come to disappear," Aranel explained sadly. "I've warned you of the risks, but it is your decision."

Akaia nodded and memorize the paintings once more before leaving the Fade. Upon awakening, Akaia could feel the rite taking over. Sten watched weakly as magic charged around Akaia's form. He averted his eyes as magic transformed the one person outside of his race that he respected completely, reverted into a primal beast.

The Shaper had seen scriptures of the rite and cleared the room as well as the path to the Deep Roads to prevent any accidents. Akaia's silver eyes darkened into a metallic black, and they darted about the room, searching. Falling upon Sten, the qunari's eyes narrowed in warning, unsure of who or what was eying him.

Akaia's eyes dismissed Sten and she bolted out of the room, her speed had improved greatly. Her mind was drenched in a red rage that made her goal much harder to remember.

"_What am I…Where was I going?" _Akaia's mind was fading, but she vaguely remembered the deep roads. Her feet remembered the path, luckily, and Akaia was sprinting into the Deep Roads as fast as her body would allow.

Lyrium was a dangerous thing to Mithra. Their magic abilities were already so potent, throwing lyrium into the mix often caused a temporary insanity, but in earlier times it was a method of power in a dire situation. One such situation that Akaia found herself in.

Akaia felt like a guest in her own body, simply tagging along for the ride. Almost as if she were being carried delicately in the arms of a parent, racing to find a cure for their ill child. It was a feeling Akaia hadn't felt since Ryker had carried her home after multiple events over their lifetimes. The thought then changed to dwell on how Ryker had always been there for her. Always there to keep her safe and carry her home when her own two legs were too weak to rely on.

It was only a matter of hours before Akaia came upon a group of darkspawn attacking her friends. Had her mind been clear, she would've immediately charged at the darkspawn, but the rage made her unsure of who to attack. Remia and the others killed the remaining darkspawn before they noticed the mithra's presence.

Surprised by her sudden appearance, Remia hesitantly walked to her friend, "Akaia? What are you doing down here? Did you find the spell you needed?"

Akaia's eyes glowered as the elf woman neared, but as she lifted a clawed hand to strike, a shriek's call rang through the caverns. Akaia darted toward the sound and tore the beast apart faster than anyone could see.

Remia was focused solely on how Akaia had almost struck her down. Being petrified with a fear she didn't know she could possess, Remia fell to her knees. Wynne was the first her side, checking for a wound that Akaia might have caused.

Zevran, however, had seen this type of thing before in Antiva. A foolish aristocrat thought to give a mithra lyrium in hopes that it would've increased her sexual prowess, not end with him being cut to ribbons in her blind rage. He approached Akaia, her eyes swiftly targeting him with a firm stare.

"You probably won't be able to reply, but we were heading that way," Zevran paused to point, though the mithra's eyes did not follow the gesture, "so if you'd like to travel ahead of us and make the path easier, we'd be most appreciative!"

Alistair glance at the woman unsurely. Zevran, after feeling confident that Akaia understood him, strutted over to Alistair to explain to the poor soul why the woman he had eyes for was so bloodthirsty.

"Ah, my dear friend, you are concerned for you feline sweetheart?" Zevran smirked as he drew near.

Alistair, on the other hand, was not so thrilled by the assassin's close proximity, "Now what are you on about?"

"This rage she is in is cause by lyrium," Zevran explained nonchalantly, "there is really nothing to fear so long as we do not get in her way. I've seen this in Antiva. It's quite dangerous, but also…thrilling, to be honest. You never know when the rage will settle. For our little friend, it would be best if the rage lasted until we reached the city at least, no?"

Alistair was able to piece together the valuable details in Zevran's speech and felt a sudden panic rise in his body, "You mean, she could return to normal…down here?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Zevran lost his usual smirk, his face taking a rather grim and serious look, "and if that were to happen, well, I can only assume it would not be in her best interest."

"Wait, there's tons of lyrium in the walls down here! Do we really have anything to be afraid of?"

Oghren took the time to join them, having already been told stories of their mithra companion during the long trek into the deep roads, "The lyrium in these walls isn't the type someone can use. You'll find a vein occasionally ripe for the picking, but otherwise you're one nug short of a pair."

"What will happen to her if the lyrium wears off down this deep?" Alistair asked hesitantly.

Oghren sighed, "Well, what I know about her kind is that the reason they get sick down here is due to the pressure of the stone. I think it's complete nug piss, but her kind is 'sensitive' or something."

Wynne, now escorting a recovered Remia, had the answer they all were thinking, "She will probably suffer internal bleeding."

Remia glanced at the mithra who was waiting for them, though her intentions unclear at the moment. She took a deep breath, "We're getting closer to the Anvil of the Void and we might be right behind Branka. If she can cut the way, then we'll get through faster. I don't think even the powerful darkspawn ahead of us can handle Akaia when she's out of control."

"You mean, you want to keep pushing her deeper into the roads? We're talking about risking her life needlessly!" Alistair protested immediately.

"Why do you think she did this in the first place Alistair? For entertainment? She must've found this in the Shaperate and thought it the best method! Especially if Sten reached Orzammar."

Alistair watched Akaia out of the corner of his eye before surrendering. He may disagree, but Akaia wasn't about to take any orders.

"Let's go," Remia ordered firmly, her fear still resonating deep inside her heart. First the Archdemon showed up with a horde and now her ally was highly unstable. Remia was finding the weight of these things incredibly heavy. Everything started with her and her childhood friend exploring ruins for the sake of their people – or their own curiosity – and ended with…well, Remia assumed it ended with the Archdemon falling, but perhaps that was too presumptuous.

Akaia followed them with her eyes, her mind blank. Not even the furthest reaches of Akaia's soul were aware of what was going on.

Remia led them to the room that emanated the darkspawn taint, but what they saw would haunt them all for years. A broodmother was perched against a wall, her tentacle thrashing around angrily.

Akaia stepped forward, barely dodging a tentacle that erupted from the group. Her eyes narrowed and she dragged her claws across the exposed appendage, the pink flesh suddenly bursting as half of it was cut from the base.

The broodmother screeched in agony before a wave of darkspawn swooped upon the group. Remia and Alistair focused on the broodmother with Akaia while Oghren, Leliana, Zevran, and Maethor focused on the troops. Wynne was stuck in the back with Morrigan, providing use wherever it was needed.

"Akaia!" Leliana called out as the broodmother took a dangerous swipe at her.

The mithra pounced onto the creature's body, digging her claws into its skin in order to remained steadied. Blood spurted from the broodmother's neck as Akaia slashed her claws across the vulnerable area.

The others stared at Akaia as she jumped off the beast, soaked in blood. The mithra turned and continued into the deep roads, not caring about the filthy blood coating her body and staining her pure white hair. They stumbled upon Branka and subsequently found themselves in the position to slay her.

Oghren's wife was a fanatic toward the Anvil, even going as far as to want to resume the horrifying treatment Caridin created. Akaia's rage was settling, and everyone knew it. Caridin could only offer the wisdom that the should hurry back to Orzammar before it was too late for their friend.

Akaia remained silent, but lead the group back to the surface. With the darkspawn slaughtered in the halls, the trip was rather quick. Though, just as they entered Caridin's Cross, the final step back to the city, Akaia collapsed to her knees. Her head ached and the woman felt as if she'd been hit over the head by a Qunari multiple times.

Remia knelt beside her, "Akaia?"

"Yes…" Akaia groaned, her voice faint, "Where am I…?"

"You're in the Deep Roads, just at the end of Caridin's Cross. Can you make it back to the city?"

Akaia's lungs felt as though they were on fire and each breath made it harder to keep breathing, "Air…"

"The city won't do, Warden," Oghren pointed out, "her kind can't last so long down here. It looks like all her rage was used in the battles to the anvil. Damn good fighter though…"

Zevran quickly picked up Akaia, seeing as how he was the least injured of their group, and quickened their pace to the city. Remia had to go straight to the Chamber of the Assembly in order to settle the feud and Alistair was forbidden from over exertion. Leliana suffered a concussion and barely even understood that Akaia was calm again. Oghren was, well, too short to carry the mithra woman and nether Morrigan nor Wynne had the energy to make it to the surface carrying her.

Zevran, however, noticed Akaia's condition was worsening quickly. The woman no longer groaned in pain, but it wasn't that she found relief. She was completely unconscious and her pulse was slow and weak.

"Damn!" Zevran curse, but a figure charging toward him pulled his attention away from the weak woman in his arms.

Despite what any of them would've expected, another mithra appearing in the tunnels was not on the list. Ryker's golden eyes glowed eerily in the dark tunnels, but with the deep road's sickness starting to overwhelm him their intensity was diminished.

"Give her…to me…" Ryker demanded, his breaths coming out in pants both due to how fast he'd been running and the effect of the deep roads.

Zevran, not really feeling up to questioning the desperate mithra, handed Akaia to him and watched him take off with her.

"I knew you shouldn't have gone with them! I knew something was wrong!" Ryker growled when he reached the dwarven city. He bolted for the surface, Sten following after catching a glimpse of the woman in his arms.

Ryker took a deep breath once outside. The cold mountain was like a taste of paradise. However, his moment was short lived when his focus was drawn back to Akaia. Her breathing was still shallow and her heartbeat wasn't recovering.

"No!" Ryker knew Akaia had the rest of her lives, but it was his duty to ensure not even one was spared. He growled and whispered to the Fade, "Aranel! Use your magic; Save her, please! Use one of my lives to spare hers!"

Although he didn't like turning to the Fade, he knew Aranel wouldn't allow her sister to lose a life. Not if she were to become the new leader of their people. That task required all of her lives.

Akaia's body glowed lightly and a trail of light traveled between them before it dimmed. Akaia took a gasp of air and her pulse picked up. Ryker sighed happily, "Thank you, Aranel. You've done more for her than I ever have. Please, continue to watch over her from the Fade. With all the trouble she gets into, she'll need it…"

Sten clapped a hand on Ryker's shoulder, acknowledging what he'd given for Akaia before allowing him to return to the other exiles. Sten would remain with her outside the village.

Mithra relied on their leader. If that meant sacrificing one's own life for their leader's, then so be it.

* * *

Okay! So, finally, I have this chapter out! XD

I'm so sorry it's been over a year! School sucks…lemme just say that right now.

However! I intend to finish this damn series if it kills me! The end of this chapter got a little rushed, I know, but I'm still satisfied with it!


End file.
